A Crazy Thing Called Love
by annades49800
Summary: Tris and her family have just moved from her small town in Montana to a new town in Chicago. Tris goes to a unique high school that is dived by traits known as factions. As Tris goes through her sophomore year, she faces many challenges. T because it's Divergent! And here's the disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Divergent, I only own my plot!
1. Chapter 1: New

**Hi! So this will be Tris going to high school, in modern day. Tris is a sophomore(16) and for the purpose of the story, Tobias is too. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CH**** 1:**

I wake up with a groan, the tinkling sound that means I've gotten a text sounds through my room, jarring me awake. I grab my phone, and look at the screen, whoever texted me will get hell from me; everyone who knows me knows that I don't do night time texting. The screen reads Susan. Of course, she wakes early to make breakfast for her family, and she would expect me to be awake as well. I look to the clock: 5:48. Susan likes her breakfasts to be special, which means a long and arduous task of a 2 hour breakfast process.

Susan's' text reads, 'I'm going to miss you at school today :..('

I pick up my phone and respond, ' I will miss you 2!'

Before I moved several days ago, and Susan and I were neighbors, and best friends. Well as close as I could get to a friend. In the town I used to live, every family valued selflessness, and talking about yourself was a rare and most of the time rude thing to do. So how you were supposed to ever have any real friends I will never know.

Susan's brother, Robert, had had a crush on me ever since I can remember and a week before it was announced that our family would move, Robert made a move on me. Out of the blue, he just kissed me. Later I told him we were moving and he was furious, he was really in to me, unfortunately for him. I'll only miss Susan.

I try falling back to sleep, I have my first day of my sophomore year at the new school here today. I'm pretty exited, from what my parents have told me, this school is really unique and interesting; I'm looking froward to seeing the school. From what my parents have told me I've established that the school is based on certain virtues that are viewed as the defining characteristics of human nature. Or at least that's how my father described it. When you first come to the school, which is generally your sophomore year because that is the year the school starts, **(okay I know that's weird but that's how it goes: the school goes from 10-12th grades. and p.s this is a middle of the story authors note, this won't happen often.)** you choose which virtue you want to be in. My mother told me to think of it like Harry Potter, like the houses that are at Hogwarts. These virtues, or factions, are each very different. Before you can be an official member of the school you take what is called the aptitude test to determine what faction you will best fit in. Each faction have a slightly different form of education. For example one faction, Erudite, focus completely on education and getting the highest IQ possible and getting as much college credit as possible. Another faction, Dauntless, focus on the more athletic side of school. It includes classes that you go to but puts more focus on physical fitness and sports. People from Dauntless generally get college scholarships for sports. Each faction has it's own dress code and each act differently than each other. As well as the factions, the school is an almost boarding school, meaning you go home on the weekends but stay over night on weekdays. You stay in dorms separated by gender. Its is all so new and different and exiting. I can't wait to see where I belong.

I look to the clock which now reads 6:34. Might as well get up now. I stand up and switch off my alarm clock so it won't go off when I get ready. I generally don't take showers in the morning but I have a ton of time.

I grab my towel and head into the shower. I set the water to cold to wake me up. Because my family doesn't believe in extravagance, I don't have any of those special 'lavender infused cherry blossom silk' shaving creams and herbal essence shampoos like most teenage girls have. I have my white bar of soap, original shampoo and conditioner, and my disposable razor. Most girls would find it ridiculous but I find it neat and organized.

I step out of the shower and dry myself off. For the first day of school I would want to look cute but my parents don't really supply me with cute clothes, just the necessary. I step into a light grey blouse. It is my favorite shirt for going out because it is the closest to cute I have. My mother got it for me for my 15th birthday. I put on a pair of lose fitting jeans and head out to the kitchen for breakfast.

My mother prepared eggs and toast. I sit down and listen to my parents conversation as I eat quietly. My brother Caleb and I have always done this, it has become something of normality. I'm not really interested in what my parents are talking about but I know that it has something to do with my father finding a job. I think he found one but he's talking it out with mother before he agrees. That is one thing I really like about my family; we make decisions together.

"The owner of the business, Marcus Eaton, will be coming over for dinner tonight. I suggested he bring his family as well, but I don't know who that is." My father says. This is the first complete sentence I've collected through the whole conversation. I'm not sure how I feel about a stranger coming over for dinner, but I don't really have a say. It's for my father's job, so if I'm asked I'll agree.

I stand up and wash my dishes off. I head up stairs and go into my bathroom. I don't have much getting ready to do. I don't wear much makeup, because it is considered extravagance. The only thing I do is apply cover up where it's needed. My mother thought that this was appropriate considering I'm a teenage girl.

I look at myself in the small mirror above the sink. I see a young looking girl who could pull off the ages from 12-16. My face is a nice shape but my nose is slightly large, as are my eyes. I'm not pretty but I'm not ugly either.

"Beatrice, come on!" Caleb shouts from downstairs. I take my back pack and my suit case and head down the stairs.

0

I step out of the car and take a quick breathe. The school is absolutely beautiful. There is plentiful greenery almost everywhere, and in front and around most buildings are flower beds. There are covered pathways between each building and the buildings are made of a sandstone looking rock. The buildings, most of them at least, have a very obvious purpose. The two buildings on the far left are the dorm rooms and cafeteria. These are thick and comfortable looking buildings with a large lawn with a lot of benches and trees surrounding the area. Next to it is the main building/office/meeting rooms. This building looks more mature and not as light. Probably not occupied often by students. Next are the long buildings, probably for the classes. These are connected by a maze of pathways and trees. There are a few large square buildings next to it and then various sport fields and courts next to that. The school is very spacious and interesting.

My whole family stands next to our car, admiring the school. I see my mother smile in approval and my father has his 'this should have a good ending' face on. They are both pleased.

"Well you guys need to get going, you'll be late." My mother says. She comes up to Caleb and I and gives us each a tight hug. After my mother says her goodbyes my father does the same.

"We love you! See you soon!" My mother says, waving out the passenger window.

Caleb and I turn around and head to the office looking building. We're greeted by a long line of students waiting for their schedules like we are.

After 10 minutes of waiting, we get to the front.

"Name?" Asks the secretary lady.

"Beatrice Prior." She looks through a file cabinet and hands me a thin packet of paper, the first containing my schedule. I'm about to thank her and turn away when she starts speaking again. "Your regular schedule will not begin until tomorrow. Today will be devoted to moving in and finding which faction best suits you. You will have until 9:00 to get moved in. When you are finished you will meet in the assembly hall. Your packet contains a map and any other things you will need." The way she says it is like she's reading from a script; I'm sure she's been saying this to all the new sophomores.

I head out of the building and wait for Caleb. After waiting a few seconds a tall dark skinned girl comes up to me. "Are you lost? Because I know where to go." I'm about to object but I generally don't make friends very easily and this is a perfect opportunity. "I'm Christina." This girl says.

"I'm Beatrice." But that has been my name all my life, for all the years of being selfless and quiet. "But please call me Tris." I add. "Sure." She responds. " I don't think I've seen you around here before, did you move here?"

"Yes," I respond. "From a little town in Montana. It was population 2000 or something " Christina laughs a little. "It was called Abstinence. The people who lived there kinda took the name to heart and certainly did not to anything special for themselves, everyone there always projected outward."

"Sounds awful." This time it's my turn to laugh. I think I like this girl.

We arrive at the dorm building. We open the door and a man stands there. "You get to pick your dorm and who you share it with yourselves. Chose wisely; this decision cannot be reversed. The dorms hold two people each." Well this is nice. I look at Christina, silently asking if she wants to bunk together. She nods. "We'll have a dorm together." I say. He hands us a key with a blue rubber tag with the floor and room number. It is on the 3rd floor, room 167. We lug our bags up to the elevator. We move our hands to press the elevator button at the same time, then draw our hands back at the same time, then both put our hands back in. We look at each other and start laughing. Eventually- I guess Christina pressed the button- the elevator opens and we step inside.

Our bags' wheels make a clink sound over the square tiles as we walk. The walls are tan and completely smooth and I find myself running my hand along it's surface as we walk. Christina stares at me- for good reason too, what the heck am I doing?

"What?" I say with a laugh. "It's smooth." She looks at me questioningly. We both start laughing again. Soon we're on either side of the hallway running our hands along the walls like idiots.

We reach our dorm and through our bags in. The dorm is small and comfortable. It has three rooms. A main room with a black mini fridge, a little round table, two-person couch and T.V. The room next to it is a small bathroom that has a washer a dryer built into the wall which is connected to the bedroom that has two twin beds and dressers. It is a really nice space. Not too much room, but enough to be comfortable. I guess you just leave you clothes here over the weekend because of the washer and dryer. I'm really happy- this is so different and exiting.

We unpack our clothes into the dressers and add personal items around the room. Christina is going on about how we should make the dorm personalized and add a wall of pictures of us and our friends. "And by the end of the year it would be completely full, and the whole apartment would be complete! It would be perfect, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah!"I tell her, feigning enthusiasm. I've never acted so like myself around a person I've known for less than an hour before, but I really like Christina.

I look at the clock. "Christina we have to go! We have to be at the assembly hall in three minutes!" A little shriek comes from the room she's in and she runs out. "Lets go!" She yells. We run out together, and make it to the assembly hall right on time.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading everyone, I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be about the choosing ceremony. Okay don't get mad at me but it's kinda like Harry Potter, this next part. OMG don't steal my idea: I'm making a crossover of Divergent and HP. No STEALING THAT IS MY BRILLIANT IDEA THAT JUST CAME TO ME! I don't know about you but this school seems pretty darn awesome. And just in case you didn't get it the school starts at sophomores and goes to seniors. I don't know why I did that, it just works. So yeah... I guess middle schools now go from 6-9 grades. That's what happens when I write stories I mess everything up! **

**Well thats all for now, I should update soonish! I have two other stories also so I gotta do them too!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Anna**


	2. Chapter 2: Seperate

**hey guys thanks for all the reviews! It's super cool to get that much positive feedback on the FIRST CHAPTER! It's awesome, thanks a lot!**

**I'd love to know what you guys think about my HP-Divergent cross over mix up idea! I think that would be pretty darn cool!**

* * *

**CH 2:**

Christina and I stand at the back of the assembly hall, trying to keep our breathing quite. Just as we ran through the doors a woman, presumably the principal, went to a microphone and starts talking.

"Welcome to Aberrant Academy, I am Ms. Mason, and I am your new principal. The staff members and myself hope you will enjoy your time here. As you have probably already been informed, this school is quite different than others. Here you get to chose your own path, not have it chosen for you. Here at Aberrant, you will have the ability to choose from the following: Abnegation, the selfless. These students believe that in serving others you can see the true goodness in one another, you can see the part that make us us. Abnegation believe in putting others before themselves at all costs. These students tend to become the leaders in our community, because as stated by a deceased member, 'Those who want power and get it live in terror of losing it.' This is why power is bestowed to those who don't want it, but are willing to take it, and use the power well. These are the people that keep us from entirely revolving around ourselves. These are the Abnegation." Ms. Mason pauses as a small group of people smile lightly and clap quietly for a few seconds. These are the people my parents would probably want me to join, but that is not me- not any more. Ms. Mason continues. "Amity, the kind. These students will value kindness above all else and go to great extents to remain in the peace. These people often chose the path of counselors and therapists. They are the people who spread kindness in the world. These are the Amity." Ms. Mason says this with a smile while some of the juniors and seniors cheer. "I came from Amity." She adds with quite pride. "The third faction is Candor, the honest. These students value honesty, first and foremost. They are not afraid to say what's what, no matter what that is. They are known to be blunt, but that is not a bad thing. These students are generally successful lawyers and public speakers. These people are the shield from deception. These are the Candor." She smiles as a large crowd shouts and cheers. "The third faction is Dauntless, the brave. These students are known for their constant bravery, in every and all situations. In Dauntless, simple acts of bravery are smiled upon. Having the courage that drives one person to stand up for another is what these students are here for. Dauntless generally choose athletic paths, or chose to defend our country in one way or another. These are the people who believe in action. These are the Dauntless." I hope Ms. Mason wasn't planning on saying anything else because the room erupts in to a wall of sound, from all the Dauntless members. I can see they're proud. I bet it feels good to have so much pride in something. What they stand for is truly beautiful, and I believe if I chose them, my parents would respect my decision. I look to Christina and she is smiling along with the Dauntless members; I find myself smiling too. "And last but not least: the Erudite. These students believe that knowledge, and the understanding knowledge brings, can bring an end to the majority of problems this world faces. They believe that in eliminating ignorance, conflict can be eliminated along with it. The Erudite grow up to be scientists and engineers; the people who bring innovation to society. Erudite are the people who guide us to a new, prosperous, innovated society. These are the Erudite." With that the remainder of the juniors and seniors cheer, followed by the rest of the students.

"Each faction has their own faction 'leader', so to speak. For Abnegation, the leader is Mrs. Phyllis Jones, the Wednesday night youth captain **(that is for church, so she's a church lady). **For Amity, I am the leader. And as you know, the principal. In Candor, Mr. Jack Kang, also the public speaking teacher. In Dauntless Mr. Max Slaighn, also the Physical Fitness coach, as well as the football coach. In Erudite, Mrs. Jeanine Mathews, also the chemistry teacher.

"The faction systems are very competitive. For each act performed by a member of a faction that reflects that factions beliefs, or is just a good thing, that faction will be awarded a point. However, actions performed against the beliefs of a faction by a faction member will be punished by the removal of points from that faction. Any staff member can award or remove these points and determine the amount given or taken. At the end of the year the faction with the most points gets to throw the end of the year party, and they also get a faction trophy. Any questions can be asked individually.

"So, as you've all been so patiently waiting, we will begin the aptitude tests shortly. Thanks to Mrs. Mathews research these tests will take less time and overall be more efficient. After these are finished we will eat lunch! So without further a due, lets begin! Audrey Amber!"

A petite girl with blonde hair in twin french braids walks nervously up to the raised platform were the staff and Mrs. Mason are seated. She points to a small wooden stool. The girl sits down and Ms. Mason places a small metal hat looking device on the girls' head. The girls' face shows a variety of different emotions in several seconds: fear, surprise shock, happiness, relief. A projection appears ten feet above the girls head, words reading 'Amity' in fancy font. A look of joy passes over the girls face, and she goes to stand by the cheering crowd that is presumably the Amity members.

This continues for a while, each student taking anywhere from 10 seconds to 2 minutes under the mechanical hat. An even spread of students joins each faction. All I can wonder is if we have any choice in which faction we join.

After about 20 people have gone, a name I recognize is called. "Christina D'Amour." I smile at her reassuringly as she walks up to the stage. She takes a seat and the hat stays on for about 20 seconds. The word 'Dauntless' is projected in blocky script above her head. She looks up and starts to smile. She looks through the crowd, her eyes finding mine, and than stands with the Dauntless members.

After two more people are tested, a name that stands out is called. "Tobias Eaton." I'm not sure why it stands out but it does. Like I've heard it before. But I don't think too hard about it. 'Dauntless' is displayed above his head and he smiles a smile I recognize: it's the kind of smile the people in my home town give to each other, a small, glad smile. Quick, happy, and meets the eyes, but only for a few seconds.

About 35 minutes later my name is called, and everything else gets silenced, in my head at least. I walk up to the stage and sit down. Ms. Mason places the mechanical hat on my head. It seems to melt into my head, until I don't see the assembly hall any more. Instead I see my life flash by- I see significant memories that make me who I am, memories that shape my character. I see times where my kindness, bravery, honesty, selflessness, and intelligence were tested. As time goes by, the memories are down to things proving my selflessness, bravery and honesty. The images start to slow and I begin to think of my intentions towards the event, and how I would act differently.I begin to think of my desires, what I wish would have happened in my life and the changes I wish had been made. I can feel the machine start to get hot on my head, and that brings me back to the assembly hall. I see faces looking towards me, somewhat curious. Ms. Mason removes the hat, more like mechanical memory machine, and I look up to see 'Dauntless' projected above my head. It looks less defined than Christina's projection did, but that may be because of my position.

I walk into the cheering crowd of Dauntless and stand by a beaming Cristina.

"Was I in there for long?" I ask her. It felt like an eternity, but everyone elses' tests were short.

"You were in there longer than most of us, but only about two and a half minutes." She sees my expression and adds, "I know, it felt like forever."

After the crowd settles, Caleb's name is called. I take a sharp breathe. Caleb sits nervously on the stool as the hat is placed on his head. His test only takes about 20 seconds, and as the hat is removed I let out a long breathe I didn't know I was holding. The projection above his head reads 'Erudite' in neat, no-nonsense script. I really shouldn't be surprised, but I am.

Christina looks at me. "Was that your brother?" she asks. I nod my head. "Are you surprised?" She asks. "A little, I shouldn't be, but I am." Now she just nods.

"Peter O'Brian!" A handsome boy walks onto the stage, but his presence doesn't suit his appearance I'm in no position to judge but I have a feeling his appearance is deceiving. He sits down and the hat seems to barley touch his head before 'Dauntless' projects bold and clear above him. He smiles a wide, proud smile. He comes over and says something to another boy that sounds like "Dauntless in my blood for generations." I hold in a snort. What a snob.

A few more people get sorted into the other factions and then Ms. Mason steps up to the microphone again. "Well, congratulations I'm so happy you're all finally apart of our community. Because it is only 11:40, you are welcome to explore the campus, or head back to your dorms. Be at the cafeteria by 12 o'clock sharp. You are dismissed " All of the Dauntless start cheering and run out of the assembly hall at full speed. I see everyone just move out of the way casually. I guess this is regular. Everyone runs and pumps their fists, and cheers. I don't really know where we're going so I just slow down and look for Christina. She sees me and jogs over to me.

She's red faced and panting, with wind blown hair, but has a giant grin plastered on her face, she looks absurd, but I'm sure I look exactly the same. "This is awesome I'm so glad I'm Dauntless, it sounds great!"

I nod in approval and say, "Lets walk around, I wanna check this place out."

We begin walking around and commenting on the buildings and landscape. We find a tree that's a five minute walk from the dorm buildings. It is magnificent. With both of our arms wrapped around the tree trunk. Christina and my fingers still wouldn't touch. It must be around 15 feet in diameter. The wood is beautiful; darker than any other tree I've ever seen. There are branches everywhere making plenty of seats. The canopy is so thick that even when it rained, you wouldn't get wet while sitting in or around the tree. The leaves are a marvelous deep green.

Christina and I share one look, than run towards the tree and scale it in several seconds. Were at least 20 feet up, and it feels wonderful. I swing my legs over the branch I'm sitting on and sigh. The view is stunning.

"This will be the first picture on the wall." Christina says.

We arrive at the cafeteria and sit down at the table assigned for Dauntless members. We sit next to a few other sophomores, both boys.

"Hi my name is Will." Says an attractive blonde guy. He sounds genuinely happy to see us. I give him a smile. "I'm Tris."

"And I'm Christina." I laugh inwardly at her flirtatious tone.

"I'm Albert. But call me Al." Says a big sweet looking guy. Christina and I give him a smile.

I see a cute brunette boy sitting all alone. Or as close to alone as you can get at a crowded table.

"Look." I say nudging Christina. "That boy is all alone."She looks at him. "Well lets have him sit next to us."

"Hey!" She says, addressing him. Either he doesn't here or doesn't know to respond, he doesn't look at us. I would never have done this an hour before, but hey, new school new me. I pick up a still warm bun and toss it at his head. He looks over at me shocked. I laugh at his expression but then start to choke when I meet his eyes. They are a lovely deep, sleepy blue that simply draw you in. I regain my composure and say to him, "Wanna come sit over here?" He smiles brightly at me and moves over to sit near me. The others around me stop talking when he sits down.

"This is... uhh I don't know his name but he was sitting alone, so I invited him over here." I turn to him, "I'm Tris." I can't believe how different I'm acting, I'm usually subdued and quite and polite, but not anymore. This is like Tris unleashed or something. All the things I've wanted to do but held back are coming out now. I am Dauntless, might as well live up to it.

"I'm Tobias." This was the boy that was the one that tested after Christina. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask. "I don't think so." He replies, almost smiling.

"Well I'm Christina." Says Christina. "I'm Will." "Al."

Tobias nods to them as they state their names. "So, to have me sit with you, you didn't move and ask me, you throw a bun at me?" He asks, smirking.

I start trying to defend myself before I realize he isn't saying this with anger. "Christina said 'hey' first but you didn't here her. We didn't want to move. "I say smiling.

"Okay, that's perfectly fine then." Then I start laughing, and I don't really know why. But soon everyone joins in, and we're all gasping for breathe.

The rest of lunch goes by like this: talking and laughing, and I feel truly at home. For once I get to be loud and sarcastic, and I love it.

* * *

**So thanks for reading! I hope the stuff I did wasn't too Harry Potter-y, I didn't mean to make it like that.**

**And just so you know I got the word Aberrant (for the name of the school) because it's a synonym of Divergent! Oh and I'm sure you're going to think I'm the biggest dork for pretty much mastering what each faction stands for when Joanna Mason is talking about each faction. But hey, don't judge it sounds good. And by the way I worked pretty hard to get those accurate, I looked in all the faction manifestos and for Abnegation found that in one of the things Tris said/ thought.**

**And I know Marcus Eaton is the Abnegation leader in the book, but I'm my own person, and he will be used as another important character.**

**It would probably be good to include that I don't own anything about the factions, that's all Miss. Roth!**

**well thanks for reading, please give me feedback, positive or negative, both are good!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**annades49800**


	3. Chapter 3: Dramatic

**hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated so long but that won't happen anymore! That was because of finals! Now schools out, scream and shout! OMG I'm so ready for summer, I'm so glad schools out, God I'm tired of that thing. To bad I'm only in 7th, now 8th grade.**

* * *

**CH 3**

I'm shaken awake by Christina, her face inches above mine. I half to hold back frightened scream. No matter how hard you try to hide it, a face so close to yours being the first thing you see in the morning is terrifying.

"I thought your alarm must have not gone off, it's time to get up." I'm about to thank her, when I look at the clock- 5:57.

"Christina! Why would you wake me up at FIVE in the freaking morning!?" I get out of bed and storm out of the bed room, only to be greeted by a bright flash. Christina laughs at the animal like sound the comes out of my mouth. "What the heck was that?" I'm laughing but I'm still mad.

"I took a picture; it's going on the wall. We can write 'First day of school' under it! It's great!" I grab her phone and look at the picture. I look like a monster. I'm look smaller than I actually am and my hair is sticking in ways I didn't know my hair could go. My small sleeping shirt and underwear is the only thing I'm wearing, and the shirt is gathered on my rib cage because of my arms, which are out is front of me like a praying mantis. My face is an absolute horror, mixed into the worst expression I've ever worn.

"It's a keeper." Says Chris. "Yeah, sure." I reply. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. I come out and Christina in applying her makeup "Hey could you let me do your makeup and stuff today? I really love doing other peoples stuff, and don't worry, I'm good"

"Um, I don't know, I don't wear makeup."

"Oh, that's fine, you can wear mine!" I can tell she's really exited so I don't bother pointing out that the problem wasn't me not having makeup. "Get some clothes on and blow dry your hair. Come on Tris, get a move on!"

I smile and go to put on some sweat pants and a tank top. When I re-enter the bathroom, Chris looks appalled by my appearance. "Don't worry,I'll change later."

She sighs dramatically, holding a hand above her heart. "Good thing, I thought that was what you were wearing that to school. I would have a heart attack."

I laugh, because I imagine Christina tackling me to the ground and making me change clothes. I plug in the blow dryer and try to look like I know what I'm doing, but truth be told, I've only ever seen these things in commercials. Soon my hair is dry and Chris pulls it out of my face with a clip.

"Sit." She orders. She grabs black eyeliner, liquid foundation, and two shades of eye shadow. The first is a beige with a slight sparkle and the other a color that resembles the unicorn blood from Harry Potter.

The first thing she does is smear the foundation over my face, making me look like a faceless person. I'm already plain but with my face all one color, I look anonymous. If I saw myself walking around and stared for a second, I wouldn't remember the face for longer than several seconds. Next she does the eyeliner, applying it only to the outside tear lines of my eyes. She applies the beige eye shadow on the whole eye lid, each eye, but only applies the 'unicorn blood' color to the outside of my eyes, like the eyeliner. She doesn't apply any lip products saying, "If you have blue eyes, it looks best to tone down your lips in order to tone up your eyes."

When I look at the mirror I'm surprised. The makeup isn't too much, because it's only really on my eyes. All it does is emphasize my eyes, making them look more striking. With the prominent makeup on on the outside of my eyes it makes my widespread eyes area closer together and slightly smaller, both good things. In all I still don't look exactly pretty, but defiantly striking. "Nice job, Chris." I state truthfully. She nods in approval.

I end up wearing a simple green v-neck tee shirt that is not revealing and yoga pants. I chose the shirt and Christina the pants. She said they make your butt look good, and I decided I wouldn't argue.

She leads me down the dorm room and by 7 we're at the dinning hall. "Why are we here so early?" I ask Christina the aren't may others hear, probably 20 at the most.

"I like to have lots of time. Being rushed is the worst thing in the world." I roll my eyes playfully at her, and grab the packet with the map and my schedule and open it.

"Hey, you brought your schedule right?" I ask Christina.

"I put it on my phone, more efficient that way!" Oh, Chris.

"What's your schedule?"

"Homeroom, biology, French, math, free period, English, lunch, theater, history. Oh but apparently there are two different schedules, one 'a day' and another 'b day'. So I guess today is a day and next is b day, it'll switch off. My b-day is completely sports and stuff!" Every time I learn something about this school, it just gets more different that other schools. But I have to admit I really like it.

"We have French and theater together, I don't know about b day, though." I reply. We continue discussing our schedules then get up to get some food. We bring chocolate and banana nut muffins along with cartons of milk. I bit into my muffin as Tobias, Will, Al and three other boys come up to our table.

"We can sit with y'all right?" Will asks. "Of course." Christina replies flirtatiously. Everyone sits down Tobias and a red haired boy sit on either side of me, the others sit next Chris.

Tobias clears his throat and begins introducing the new comers. "This is Uriah," He says gesturing to a muscular boy with tan skin, dark hair and a bright smile. "Zeke," A shortish boy that somewhat resembles Uriah , but with different eyes and lighter hair. "And Bryce." Bryce is a tall boy with red hair and sea green eyes. He smiles at me shyly when I look at him.

"I'm Christina." Always introducing herself first, gotta make a good impression, I'm sure she'd say. "Tris." I say. The boys get up to get food, but have to wait in line. Looking around the room, I notice that everyone has unintentionally separated themselves by faction. I look to Chris, realizing my shirt isn't black, the Dauntless color. After I point this out she tells me not to worry, it's the first day. Well technically.

"Tris, did you see the way Bryce looked at you?" Oh, God. "He SO has a crush on you. Here they come, don't say anything." I laugh at her and go back to my muffin as the boys return.

Everyone talks, well everyone as in Chris, Will, Zeke and Uriah, with everyone else trying unsuccessfully to chime into the conversation. Over the course of breakfast I learn that both Zeke and Uriah, who are brothers, are both very flirtatious and open. Zeke cracks a ton of jokes that are somehow funny. Bryce is quite but he's kinda cute I guess. His eyes draw me in, but not like Tobias' do. I don't know what it is that separates them, but Tobias seems more... my type. That sounds so high school girlish, but it's true.

Soon we all have to head off to our homeroom classes. We all go our separate ways but I end up int he same class as Tobias, Bryce and Uriah.

This'll be a long day.

After to home room, I have math. Great, just what I want, some math in the morning, great for getting your senses alert. The teacher begins teaching, and I write notes but don't listen. Half way through the lesson I raise my hand and ask a question, because I am completely lost. Apparently my question is funny because everyone laughs.

"Miss, I haven't begun the actual lesson yet. I've just begun disusing the plan for the year" The teacher says and I find myself turning a bright crimson. "Oh."

I see Bryce and Tobias turn my way with small smiles on their faces. I turn away and begin actually listening. Soon enough the bell rings and we file out of the class. Next I head to French. I've taken one course of French in my old school, so I'm better off than a lot of people here.

"Bonjour classe! Je m'appelle Madame Lisa. Je suis votre professeure de francais! Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait." I sit down and everyone follows suit, Christina choosing a spot next to mine. The class goes on, and I take some notes. The rest of the day goes by slowly until lunch. The only classes I have next are theater with Christina and biology.

We get in the lunch line and soon are next to the drink fridge. I'm about to set down my tray on the ground to get a drink because my hands are full, but Bryce comes up from behind me. "I'll hold that for you, Tris." I smile at him and hand him my tray. I open the fridge and grab a Snapple. "Do you want something?" I ask him. "No thanks." I shut the fridge and take back my tray. "Thanks." I say with a smile. "No problem." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Tobias glaring at Bryce.

In theater, we all sit on the stage and wait for instruction. All eight of my friends are in this class, along with 13 others.

A small lady comes out of backstage and turns to us. "Hi guys! I'm Tori. Today we're just gonna do some skits. I'll chose the groups."

We get grouped off and I'm left with Zeke, Bryce and two other girls I don't know. They introduce themselves as Shauna and Molly. Ms. Tori goes around and hands each group a slip of paper with a theme for the skits. Ours is 'angry ex sees her ex boyfriend at a club with a new girl friend'. Interesting theme. Somehow we come to the agreement that Molly is the ex and Bryce and I are the new couple. Zeke will be the bartender and Shauna will be a cop/ bouncer.

After about 30 minutes of practicing, Ms. Tori calls our group to go first.

Shauna come out first, standing guard as bouncer. Bryce and I come up with our arms linked. We had asked before hand for some tech help, and so colorful lights dance across the stage as Bryce and I head towards the 'bar', were Zeke is. When Molly comes in she looks around, then spots us. This is where the action begins.

"What are you doing here? And with her?" Molly demands, hands on her hips. Through our practices, she's shown shes a good actress, and she displays that now.

"We broke up, so I can go where ever I want with who over I want." Bryce demands. Molly's face heats up at this and begins her rampage. "You two are horrible for each other, I mean do you even have eyes? We were meant for each other. And you! You stole my boyfriend; he's mine, and I'm gonna get him back! You are gonna pay!" With this I get ready for the fake punch, and to fall back into Bryce. I get into the position so the punch will look real and brace myself. Than a pain come to my face and I cry out, and fall back into Bryce completely unintentionally. "Molly! You actually hit me!" I scream. Bryce holds me, and lowers me to the ground. My face throbs and I feel blood coming out of my nose.

Ms. Tori yells at us to settle down and stop the play. She comes over to me. "Are you alright?" she questions. I nod my head. "Bring her to the nurse." She says gesturing to Molly. We walk out of the theater room and out of the blue Molly knocks me over. "What the hell! Molly!"

She leans down to me, her face just inches from mine. "Bryce is mine. We are completely happy together, and you're not going to ruin that, you pathetic bitch. I don't know what he sees in you. Walk yourself to the nurse. And if you tell anyone about this, you will pay." She gets up and turns on her heel. My god, a bit harsh don't you think? I'm so pissed at her! It's not like I did anything to lead him on, I don't even like Bryce. Whatever, Molly and her bitchy ass can just deal with it.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm glad you read this! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but expect the next update by the 10th ish. **

**As always, if you're confused or have a question ask and I'll get back to you. And since this is just a plain old high school ff, I don't really have any plot going. If you have any ideas, I'd love them. Also please tell me how you think I should go relation ships wise. There are several options: **

**-four tris**

**-uriah tris**

**- bryce tris**

**- zeke tris**

**so I am four tris all the way so no matter what it would eventaully end up there but drama makes stuff interesting, so give me your opionions!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**3 Anna**


	4. Chapter 4: B-Day

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, this is a long chapter though so it should be good! And I thought it wouldn't take so long so I already have the next chapter completely planned out, lucky you! (and by the way zeke is one year older than them)**

* * *

**CH 4**

This morning I convinced Christina to sleep in a little, so we're at the cafeteria at a decent time.

Today is a b-day so will be like my athletic/creative day. Our schedules will be specialized for each student, so today we will figure out what we want our day to be like. That is how it is for Dauntless students at least.

We arrive at the cafeteria and the boys are already there. When they see us, Will pats the seat next to him and Bryce calls out to me, motioning for me to sit next to him. I see Uriah and Tobias give him death glares. I can't help but notice this happens a lot.

"I got you some food, Tris." Bryce says, holding out a banana nut muffin to me. "Thanks." I take the muffin and begin to eat it.

goes up to the microphone and taps it to get everyone's attention. "Good morning everyone! I have an announcement All Dauntless sophomore will be choosing their athletics and arts classes today. You will go into the gym for this, where the rest will be explained. That is all, have a good day."

Uriah's face lights up after this is said and turns back to all of us. "When Zeke did this his sophomore year, he said it was great! You get tested at all of the sports they have here- which is a ton- and which ones you like or are good at, you have for your athletics. For the arts it's stuff like drawing and signing, not as awesome, but still better than a-day."

"What are your athletics and arts, Zeke?" Bryce asks. I think I may see Zeke puff his chest out a little, proudly. "I play football and lacrosse. I also do graphic design and visual effects."

Everyone starts talking about what they want to do. All I catch on to is everyone of the boys wants to do football. Christina asks is cheer-leading is a sport. Everyone laughs. "Not in Dauntless, Chris." Zeke replies.

"So, what would you want to do Tris?" Tobias asks me. I think for a little, but I already basically know what sounds good to me. "I would like to do track and softball. Also so drawing, and singing. Maybe photography if I can do three."

"You sing?" Uriah asks me. "Yep."

"It would be so cool if we did track together!" Christina says excitedly. "We need to get to the gym, guys." Tobias says.

"Alright everyone. Today will be busy and tiring so get ready. How this is going to work is the coach or instructor of each sport or art will determine weather you make the team or club. You will go to the station you want to try out for. One station at a time, each station will run for 15 minutes. Keep in mind that even though only the best get into each, there are so many things to choose from, you will find the things you're good at. We will do sports first. Good luck!"

With this everyone scrambles to get to the station they want to try out for. Christina and I rush off to the track station first. We wait in a line with other people, mainly girls.

"Hello everyone! My name is Amanda Crowe. I am the track coach. How your try outs will work will be simple. First I will do an individual test, then after everyone will be tested collectively. I will have you go in the order that you are already in." She takes the first girl in the line and they go a few yards away for her test. Since Chris and I are near the back, we'll go almost last.

The girl comes back from her sprint and walks around to cool herself down. Christina and I start doing stretches, soon everyone follows us.

"We should get in the back every time, so we can stretch." I nod in approval to her statement.

Ten minutes later, Christina is called to go. "Good luck." I say to her. Christina runs fast, her long legs giving her speed. I don't have that advantage. "Next." coach calls. I walk forward towards the track.

"So," the coach says. "You run from here to the end of the track. You'll do this three times. Go when you're ready." I walk up to the start line and ready myself. I make a mental countdown: 3, 2,1. I take of going as fast as I can, accelerating quickly. The exhilaration I get from running is wonderful, and I use my pleasure to move me forward even faster. The finish line is under my feet and I slow down and walk back to the coach. "Very good, if you want you can just do it once more, your first run was very good." I just nod, still out of breath. I walk back to the start and prepare myself for a second time. I take off, letting the exhilaration drive me forward. I walk back, panting. "Nicely done, you can cool off." I walk to Christina, were she was walking around. "Great job Tris!" She says. "Thanks, you did really good too!"

Soon the whistle sounds and we switch stations. I see the softball station is really full so Chris and I head over to soccer. I've never been good but every other station is occupied. I'll probably end up being really embarrassed. We end up at the back of the line again, which I'm perfectly fine with. The people before us show their amazing soccer skills by passing and kicking and other things. I've never been into soccer, not even to watch. There are some people behind us talking nervously about how they might not have time to try out, you only get to go to each station once. I turn around and smile kindly at them. "You can cut in front of us, we don't mind." Christina looks at me and smiles. "Are you sure?" They ask, but they look relived. "Of course." Christina replies. "Thank you!"

Christina looks at me, "Aren't you kind, sure you're not an Amity?" I snort. "Yeah right, I'm so Amity." We look at each other before laughing. Amity is most definitely not the faction for either of us. After 14 minutes, the coach comes up to Christina and I.

"I'm sorry girls, there's not time for you to try out. You can after school if you want."

"Oh, no we're fine!" Christina says. The whistle blows, and Chris goes to swimming and I go to softball, which now only has a few others.

"For softball tryouts, we'll do throwing, catching, running, and hitting. We'll do throwing first, so get in pairs."

I get with a blonde girl who doesn't really look like she knows what she's doing. I pick up a ball and a glove, but look and see the girl doesn't have her own glove. "You need a glove." I say. "Oh..." She replies and runs over to grab one. "Okay go!" She says. I get the ball at throw it to her. I want to make it look like I can throw but I don't want this girl to drop it and make my throws look un-catch-able. Great. The throw goes right to her and she catches it. She throws it back, sloppily. I reach for it and catch it easily. I throw it back to her, harder this time. It goes right into her glove, but she doesn't catch it. Great, this girl is going to make me lose a spot in the team. We keep throwing, her mainly dropping my throws, her throws terrible but me catching them anyway.

Next we do pop up catching. I'm good at this. Coach separates up into two groups and starts throwing pop ups. The first group let the first couple drop, with out any attempts at catching them. Aren't they good. Soon it's my groups turn. There's two others, but I will make sure I catch a couple. The first three balls come around me and I call them and catch them.

"Let us have some!" The other girl tells me. I hold my hand up in surrender. The next ball come in between the girl who just spoke. I wait for her to call it, she did complain, but she doesn't make any move towards it. At the last second I slide to the ground and catch it. "Show off." I hear that girl mutter under her breathe. I roll my eyes.

Next we do running, we all just run the bases. I do well, everyone else in the group is a lot slower than me. Last we do hitting. I get third in line and wait my turn. We hit in to a wall so the balls don't get really far away. Everyone gets five pitches. Soon I go. The first hit is average, below waist level, pretty hard. Next I hit one that should have been a ball, and it doesn't go very far. Next I get a perfect pitch and hit a hard line drive. The last two are okay. The last girls go and the whistle sounds. There aren't any more sports I have ever done so I just go sit in the bleachers like some others are doing.

I see Tobias going to football. I watch him try out, and he's good. I can't seem to take my eyes off him, he's mesmerizing for some reason. He sees me looking at him and he waves, I blush and wave back. Stupid, he saw you staring at him!

I wait for the whistle, which comes eventually, along with an announcement. "Attention, this will be your last station for sports. After this you will have a 30 minute break, then come back here."

Christina comes and sits with me, still wet from swimming. "Hey! So, do you think you did good?"

"Yeah, I think I did well. But a lot of people tried out for everything..." I am a little nervous I only tried for two sports.

"Are you kidding, Tris? You're really, really good at running! And I saw some of your softball try outs when I was waiting for swimming, you did really well!"

"Thanks, but still..."

"Don't worry Tris, you'll do fine."

"Alright. So now we're doing creative arts. This includes singing, drawing, fashion, graphics, photography, and a lot more. So everything works the same as before, only the station will be 30 minutes long each, and there will be six instead of five rotations. When we're finished, you'll go to lunch."

Everyone takes off going to their favorite station. A ton of girls go to singing and baking, and a ton of boys go to computer graphics and game design and other computer related things. I decide to go to photography first.

"Alright. So everyone take a camera. The cameras have different settings that you can change. Your assignment will be to go around and take pictures of what is on these sheets." She gestures to a stack of paper. "You will have 25 minutes for this, then come back. Your pictures will be printed. Everything will be decided by how creative your pictures are, how visually interesting they are, and many other criterion. Do your best. Get a camera and a sheet and go."

I take my materials as fast as I can and head out. The first thing check list is landscape. In parenthesis it states to take as many as deemed necessary. I take pictures of the sun shining through the tree branches of a beetle scurrying through grass blades, flowers, and many other things. I take them in a variety of settings, some in black and white, some sepia, some vintage, some regular. The cameras are really nice; I'm surprised they let us use these.

Next I take animal pictures. This one is hard because the only animals are birds, squirrels, and lizards, which all move away quickly. I manage to get a beautiful picture of three birds moving across the sky, black from the sun behind them. I get one of a lizard that looks really nice and a few good squirrel ones. I get a ton of nice bird ones, from them flying to being perched on trees. I love wildlife photography.

Next is humans. I hate taking these, they're usually really odd looking. I take a few of the people drawing and a few from the people walking around campus on their passing period. I use the landscape to make the picture look better. Some look pretty good.

The last is what is stated as 'Finally'. It is explained as 'take the most creative picture you can: make it different from all the others, unique and interesting.'

Well alright... Then I think of it. I run over to the tree Chris and I found yesterday that we both love. I put the neck strap around my neck and climb as high as I can, which is about 35 feet up. From here I look through the lens. I gasp: it is really stunning. I adjust the light, so light looks like it's bleeding from the right top corner, which is really from the sun. From that corner, you can see tree branches, with flower buds at the ends. You can see the beautiful campus, all the plants and animals. I stand still, and to my surprise a blue jay flies right past me. I snap as many pictures as I can. I look at the pictures. I delete all but one. The final is truly beautiful. The distance gives it a beautiful new perspective that is unique, and the tree is beautiful, and the blue jay is smack in the middle of the photo with wings outstretched. I climb down as fast as I can and run towards the gym, I get there right on time: 25 minutes up.

I delete all the bad pictures and print out the rest, and hand them in. I think I did really well in that. The whistle blows and I go to the drawing station.

The instructions for this is simple: draw what you draw best. Try to make more than one drawing, or do whatever you need to do to show your talent.

I go into a detailed picture of a landscape. The end picture shows how well I can draw. I drew a picture of a girl sitting in the shade of a large tree, with flowers. Next to the girl is a horse, investigating. The horses head is down, sniffing the ground. In the background is a few mountains. The end product is a nice realistic picture.

The whistle blows and finally the singing station is open. I go with only four others there.

"You will simply pick out a song that displays your voice well and you will get 10 minutes to practice. After all of you perform, you will do a group performance since there is so few of you."

I think over what song I want to sing. I decide on a song I've known forever: Hallelujah. The only problem is that it is about five minutes long, and I don't want to sing that long in front of everyone. I go to the teacher.

"Can I just sign part of a song?"

"As long as it's more than two minutes long." She replies kindly. "Thanks you."

I go back down and practice. I don't really need to- I sing this all the time. Soon we are called to sing. I will be the third to go. One boy and one girl goes before me. The boy sings home by Philip Phillips. He has a nice, low, relaxing voice. The girl sings a up beat song that I don't know very well. I don't think she did very well, but she wasn't bad. Just not very good...

I'm up to go next. "Hallelujah." I say, and the teacher smiles and puts in the music for it. I begin singing.

"Well I've heard there was a sacred cord, David played and it pleased the lord but you don't really care about music do ya?" I finish singing and everyone applauds. I smile and sit down. The last girl goes but I don't pay attention.

The whistle blows and I see Christina go to fashion. What a shocker. I head over to interior design It's on the computer. I've played a game like this once and I loved it so I try it out.

I make a room that turns out pretty nice. I look around to others, everyone else's look better but who cares, I don't want to do interior design anyway.

Yet again the whistle blows and I go to cooking. I'm terrible at cooking, I'm just hungry. The only thing I can make on my own is frozen pizza and ramen noodles.

"I didn't know you liked to cook." I smile and turn around to Tobias. I laugh at his statement "I don't cook! I'm just hungry..." He smiles and says, "Well I'll help you out, I can cook a little."

I'm shocked, most guys don't know how to cook.

Soon we're sent off to make whatever we want. Tobias and I work together and we decide to make bake-less cookies. It's kinda like cookie dough but won't give you salmonella. That's what Tobias told me at least... I just can't wait to eat them.

I just stand to the side getting the ingredients he tell me to get as he does all the actual work. When were finished we have seven large cookies that look very good. I can hardly wait to eat them.

"We make a good team." Tobias says. I snort, "Yep! As long as you tell me what to get we make a real nice team!" We both laugh. "You so could have done that by yourself." I say.

"Yeah, but I like it better when you're around." I feel something light up inside of me. Like a little angel signing inside me. Warmth spreads to my cheeks and I cover them with my hands, cooling them off. I just smile at him and he smiles back.

The teacher- high chef man comes over and tries our cookie. "Very nice. Well done you two." We have to hold back laughter, because of course we_ both _did very well.

"Well I guess we can eat now" I say gabbing a cookie. "But I'll only eat one, I'm watching my weight " I add. He looks at me like I'm an idiot and I laugh at him, "I was joking! I'll eat all of them if you don't!" He laughs with me. "Good, I was really hoping you weren't being serious."

We finish the cookies and the whistle blows. I just sit down at the bleachers, and Tobias follows.

"You don't want to try out for anything else?" I ask him.

"Not really." He responds.

"What all have you tried out for?" I ask him again.

"Football, rugby, baseball and lacrosse. I want to be on anyone of those, but I hope I can be on a team with Zeke. For these art things I did photography, baking, film making and special effects. What about you?"

"Softball, track, and soccer. For arts I did baking, photography, drawing and singing."

"You do soccer?"

"No! I just didn't have anything else to do. I didn't even try out, I just waited in line." I say with a laugh. I feel a buzz in my pocket- my phone.

I read the message: gettin it on with toby ;)

It's from Christina. I turn my body so Tobias can't read the text. I respond

no! just talking!

Although I can't help but wish something more _was_ going on.

* * *

**So how was it? I'll do a different POV next chapter. Sorry nothing interesting is really going on, I need to set it up. That should be the last chapter like that. Next chapter (which will come today or tomarrow) will be a drama-y one! get ready it's gonna be great!**

**review please, let me know how I did and how to make it better. and by the way I already figured out how all the couples will work... *evil laugh*... it won't be pretty! thanks for reading!**

**3 Anna**


	5. Chapter 5: That Question

**Sorry for the delay guys, I wrote this chapter but I guess I freaked out or something because I accidentally deleted the tab this was on, and it was unsaved. I really didn't want to write it again but here it is, I hope it is good!**

**I'd love some feedback, I'm not as motivated as I have been, and ideas aren't coming easily...**

**so enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CH 5**

Tobias and I walk into the cafeteria, to find it still mostly vacant. We walk up to a table and he reaches over and pulls a chair out for me. How sweet, everything he does is just so... er! Tobias... he's just so great, and handsome and I can't say I don't like this gentleman side of him, even though he seems like a bad boy on the outside. And his eyes, they're so entrancing, hypnotizing, beautiful.

I pull myself out of my trance and sit down. "Thanks." I say to him. He nods in response. "Do you want me to get you some lunch?" He asks. Gentleman.

"Uh, sure." I reply shyly.

"What do you want me to get you?"

"Whatever you get, I'm not too picky." I look up into his eyes. He says something else but I don't catch it. He walks toward to empty lunch line before I can respond.

I turn around to the sound of fast paced footsteps and spot Christina running towards me. "Well hi." I say to her.

"Yeah, yeah." She responds, glad to see you to, I think. "Tris, he likes you, I can tell. A lot. He's so cute around you, so gentleman-y." I don't reply.

"You like him too don't you!" She says in a whisper yell, jumping up and down. "Oh my God, Tris, we have got to kick start this relationship. You're perfect for each other, I can already see your kids!" Without allowing me time to repond, she rushes to the cafeteia line, which is starting to fill up.

"Well that escalated quickly." I say to myself. I think back to the text she sent me earlier, 'gettin it on with toby.' I smile inwardly.

Uriah and Zeke slam down onto the chairs in front of me, seeming to make as much noise as you can by sitting down in a chair. "So, whatcha so happy about, Trissy?" Uriah says with a flirtatious half smile.

"Oh," I reply. "Just, I think I did well with the tryouts." Wouldn't I fit in so well with the Candor?

"Oh, that's good, I did well too I think." He smiles at me, then stands up for the food line.

Zeke turns to me, "Did you know last year around this time, the school had a dance?"

"Oh, no. Sounds fun." I respond as Tobias takes the seat next to me. He hands me the second tray he's carrying and I dig in. "Thanks." I mumble.

walks up to the microphone, taps it with her finger and soon everyone falls silent. "Alright guys: announcement for Dauntless sophomores: The rest of the day will be an off day, but you can't go off the campus. You will be informed with which tryouts you made and did not make tomorrow, along with your schedules. You will use that schedule next b-day.

"Also, for the whole school: the fall dance is coming up. We will need an organization committee, people in charge of the food, in charge of entertainment, decorations, everything. That will all be better organized soon. As a tradition, groups of students try out for part of the entertainment. In the end five groups will be selected for the dance. More details will be given soon. That's all for now, have a nice day."

Christina is in overly happy mood, squealing and jumping, grabbing my hands and smiling at me. "Tris! Tris, Tris, Tris, TRIS! OH MY GOD! This is great, I'm so exited I freaking love dances, and soon you will too! Tris, this is great I can do your makeup, and we can go shopping together, and maybe the spa, get our hair done..." She keeps babbling and I zone out and turn to Tobias, who is trying to suppress a grin unsuccessfully.

"What?" I ask him.

"Her: she's crazy." I can't help but smile along with him.

Smack. The acorn Chris threw at me hits me square in the chest. I snap off a small branch and hurl it at Christina, and she shrieks and ducks. Sitting in our special tree, we continue throughing and dodging acorns and sticks that we through at each other. I'm about to chunk a nice sized limb at Chris when I sense someone below me.

I look down to see Bryce, holding something behind his back. Chris doesn't notice him, and chunks an acorn at me, but misses. She finally notices him, "Oh, hey, Bryce." She says.

"Hey." He responds. "Tris, could you come down here for a second, please?"

"Sure." I respond. Christina gives me a knowing wink. I roll my eyes at her and climb down the tree.

I stand next to Bryce and wait for him to start speaking. He pulls my hand to his and encases my small hand in two of his larger ones.

"Tris, I really like you and I want you to know that." I gasp at him, then blush, and he continues. " I thought that there was no better way to show you than to ask you, will you be my date to the school dance?"

I'm shocked. I don't really like him, he's just kinda my friend. Molly did threaten me. But that only makes me want to say yes. He's cute, and I'm sure I could like him. I might as well agree.

"Sure." I say quietly. I takes my chin with his finger tips and presses his lips gently to my cheek. "Thank you." He says. "I'll see you soon. Bey Tris." He turns around and walks away. I climb back up the tree where Chris sits waiting.

"I couldn't hear what you said, did you say yes?" She demands.

"Yes, I said yes." I say

"Why? You like Tobias! And he likes you!"

"Well... I don't know! But Bryce is kinda cute, but you're right, I like Tobias! Chris..."

"It's okay Tris, you can always play hard to get. If he really likes you, this can be a kind of test, for him I mean. To see if he's loyal to you. This doesn't have to be a permanent thing with Bryce if you don't want it to be."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Christina!" I hear Will yell from across the common room of the Dauntless dorms. Chris turns towards him and he walks over.

"Hey, Chris, I would love it if you went to the dance with me." He says quickly. Chris seems shocked at first then composes herself, then freaks out. "YES yes, yes!" She reply's enthusiastically. She hugs him and hugs her back. "I'll see you around." He says and we walk away. When we're down the hall to our dorm, Chris turns towards me and freaks out. She jumps and squeaks and runs around before coming back to me.

"This is so exiting! We both have dates!" She runs into our room, and I follow her, smiling.

While Chris is in the shower, I take my book and go to the common room to read. I sit down on a large chair and open my book. I read several paragraphs when I hear "Boo!" from behind me, and I shriek.

"Wow, Tris! You're easy to scare!" I smile at Uriah's voice and set down my book.

"I assume you want something, and it better be good, I was reading." I say to him, with faux strictness laced in my voice.

He laughs, a sweet little laugh and replies, "Yeah, I have a question. Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I'm absolutely stunned. I had no idea Uriah was interested in me. Plus I'm already going with someone, I don't no how to say that to him without sounding harsh.

"Uriah, I'm really sorry. Bryce already asked me, and I said yes." I add a weak smile in attempt to lighten the mood. I hear a voice in my head: yeah, nice try Tris.

"Oh, no big deal... Well, have a good night. Bey." He turns away and walks down a hallway. I faintly hear the thump of something- probably his foot- hit the wall in frustration.

* * *

**So guys, thanks for reading, please review. I'd love to know what you guys want to have happen next! Thanks for reading**

**~Anna**


	6. Chapter 6: Bronze Tipped Bird

**Hey guys, thanks for hanging in there, I've been in Colorado for a week so I haven't been able to update, sorry about that! Thanks for hanging in there!**

* * *

**CH 6:**

"GET UP!" I hear Christina's voice from the kitchen, screeching at me. The sound I love to hear first thing in the morning. I groan and through my blankets over my head. I walk to the kitchen where Chris is eating a really big granola bar.

"Why are you eating right now?" I ask groggily.

"Well considering it's 7:30, I didn't think I'd have time to go there before you got ready." I look at the clock, shit it is 7:30!

"Chris! Why did you not wake me up before?!" I yell angrily at her.

"Clam down, I tried: you are a heavy sleeper."

"Or you just don't try hard enough." I mumble under my breath. I walk to the bathroom and put minimal makeup and then go to our closet and grab dark denim shorts and a shimmery black v-neck.

In the kitchen I grab a bowl of cereal and quickly eat, then head down to the class rooms with Chris. I go to my homeroom.

Tobias sits down next to me, and when Bryce comes in I see him give a deathly glare at Tobias. He comes and sits in the chair on the other side of me. When Uriah comes in he just sits in the chair in front of me.

"Where were you this morning, Tris?" Tobias asks, piercing me with his eyes. "I slept in a little..." I say.

"And you still didn't come to cafeteria? So you slept in late and that makes it okay to not eat any food in the morning?" Uriah turns around, to add to our conversation.

"I had some food, don't worry, Uri." I say. There's a kinda of tension between us, because of the event of last night, and I absolutely hate it. Bryce is about to speak when the teacher comes in.

"Alright class! I have Dauntless members schedules to hand out! Let's get started: Julie..."

I listen for my name, when it comes I go up to his desk. The schedule is in an envelope. I take it and open it. I read over it.

I grin, happily. I got into track and softball, singing, photography and drawing. I give my schedule to Chris to check out. She squeals with delight for me, then goes up to get her own schedule.

The day goes by horribly boringly. Math was terribly boring, French was easy because I know everything that is being taught, in theater I tried as hard as I could to give Molly death glares from across the room. That ends with Bryce taking my hand and leading out of the room. I see Molly flip me off as we walk out of the room.

"I have something for you Tris." Bryce says. I smile at him. "You didn't need to get me anything." I say.

"I wanted to." Smiling, he reaches into his backpack and brings out a little box wrapped in light blue paper. He hands it to me. I smile at him and take the box, carefully opening it. Inside is a lovely silver necklace, with bronze accents on the small bird that is in the middle. The bird is carved into a small silver circle. The bird on the silver has bronze tipped wings stretched out in flight. On the back of the circle is a small message: 'dream big, and hope bigger, for with the right amount of each, your wish may come true'.

I smile at him. "This is beautiful, thank you so much!" I throw my arms around him and hug him. He hugs me for a second and then pushes me back. "I'd like to see it on you." I hand him the necklace and turn around for him to put it around my neck. I turn back around and he smiles approvingly.

"It looks beautiful on you." For a second he smiles at me. Then he starts getting closer. And closer. He puts a hand on the back of my head, bringing me to him. He gently puts his lips on mine, then pulls back smiling at me. He takes my hand and brings it up to his lips.

"I'll see you later Tris." He turns around and walks away. I am completely frozen. I can't help but feel a dull aching feeling, but not in a good way. Even after everything he's done, when he kissed me I didn't feel a thing.

TOBIAS POV:

I know Tris has theater last period so I decide to go over there and look for her. I've finally made up my mind: all the jealousy I get from Bryce and Uriah doing anything with Tris obviously means I have some amount of feelings for her. I can't seem to get her out of my mind.

Since the dance is coming up I've decided to ask Tris. I even bought her some flowers. They were blue and grey orchids that reminded me of Tris' eyes, and just of her because of their simplistic beauty and innocence. I think it's funny that a girl that you like can bring thoughts like these to you.

I turn a corner, close to the theater and stop because I hear voices. After listening I recognize them as Bryce and Tris. I hear Tris' loud happy voice, then a soft voice from Bryce. Then silence. I see Bryce come down the hallway I stand in.

He looks at me, then looks down at the flowers in my hand. He looks back up to me, "Don't even try, she's already taken." Then he walks away, leaving my heart feeling like lead.

"Tobias meet Lauren, Lauren meet Tobias." I inwardly roll my eyes at Zeke, who is trying to find me a date to the dance. He's hooked up with a pretty girl named Shauna, and now I'm meeting Lauren who is Shauna's friend.

"Hi." I mumble. "Hey!" She replies happily. Zeke pulls me over and whispers in my ear, "She has been checking you out, I've seen her. And she's hot." He wiggles his eyebrows. "You should make a move."

I might as well. Just because the girl I want is taken doesn't mean I don't get a date at all. I take out the flowers that I pushed into my backpack, thankfully they're not messed up.

I walk back to Lauren, and take her hand. "I know I meet you like, a minute ago but do you want to go to the dance with me?" I hold up to flowers. She takes them and smiles at me. "Of course I'll go with you! We'll make the greatest couple!" She keeps babbling on and I just nod my head. Behind her I see Tris watching us.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short but I should be done with the next chapter in a couple days! I've got it pretty much planned out! (Hint hint: drama filled C&D)**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll find out soon! But it should be a fun chapter to read. Thank you for reading and supporting me! Every time I get an email from this site, I get all happy Thanks for all the support, it really is appreciated. And do you prefer short or long chapters? Because longer ones take longer but they're more words so...**

**hahah did you notice that I kinda don't have a constant schedule for Tris? I forgot her real schedule so it will change from time to time, just deal with it :P**

**Oh and guys I'm considering two other fanfics:**

**1) it'd be called 1. The name would be explained. It would be a 'if the war didn't happen'. those are fun right? **

**2) called 'till death do us part'. this would be a fanfic of my own book (i know laugh all you want). but it'd be set in old times (how old I'd love to know what you guys would think would be the best :)) and it'd just be about the two main characters! I thought that'd be really fun to right, but I don't know if it sounds interesting to read...**

**~please tell me what you think about those ideas, I'd love to know if you would be interested in reading them.**

**Also OMG! this came to me in the 14 hour car ride from Colorado to Texas! Wouldn't Morgan Freeman be the most bestest actor if Amar ever needed to be acted out! OMG ITS SO FREAKING PERFECT!**

**Well that's all 3 **

**~Annades49800**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

**sorry for lack of updating, but lack of updating comes from lack of motivating (cough cough reviews!)**

* * *

**CH 7**

I sigh as I put my backpack on my bed. Second day of going to actual classes and I have a butt load of homework. I'm looking forward to b-days, though. Those will be the days I go to my arts and athletics classes. I'm actually really happy about that.

I hear Christina come through the dorm room door, closing it with a loud sigh.

"My god, I freaking hate school!" She says angrily.

"You get a lot of homework too?" I say with a smirk. "Yep." She replies, scowling.

"We can do it later, or something. We'll do it together." I say, trying to calm her down with the promise of procrastination.

"Good idea. Hey, I really just don't want to do anything, how about we just hang out?" She replies, more calm. "Sounds good." Right as the words leave my mouth, the sound of the door bell rings through the dorm.

"Didn't know we had a door bell." I say, shocked. Before Chris can reply, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Bryce, Tobias, and four girls I don't know by name walk right in.

"Well come in!" Chris says. "We knocked." Zeke points out.

"Ah, good job Zeke." She responds sarcastically.

"So! We're here for a little beginning of the year hang out." Uriah says. "We will play Candor or Dauntless **(so that's what C&D stands for, you say)**. Otherwise known as truth or dare, but because we go to a cool school, we get cool names."**  
**

Everyone goes to the main space of the dorm and we sit in a tight circle.

"So, I know y'all don't know our names so I'll introduce ourselves!" A pretty girl with honey brown hair and inviting eyes says. "I'm Marlene, this is Lynn, Lauren and Kayla." She says, pointing to each girl in turn. I see that Tobias and Lauren are standing awfully close together. I tear my tearing eyes away from Tobias and look back to Uriah.

"Alright, Uriah, you start." I say.

"Sure thing. Alright, Tris. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Uhh... Candor?" I say uncertainly. I know I'm Dauntless but I also know that Uriah would go all out with a dare.

"Boo!" Uriah replies. "How about... have you ever dated anyone?" I blush. "No." I mumble.

"What!" Christina cries. "If you weren't already going to the dance with Bryce-" I don't know if I'm imagining it but I think I see Tobias wince "I would have you hooked up with some hottie before you could even process what was happening!"

I snort. "Thanks Chrissy, glad to know your here for me. Alright, Lauren, Candor or Dauntless?"

Lauren raises her chin and proudly states "Dauntless."

I think about it for a second then reply. "Ok, go to whatever dorm is to the left of this one, knock on the door. When they open the door walk right on in and go sit on a couch after they start to talk to you, just get up and leave." Everyone laughs a little.

"Sure." She heads out the door with everyone following behind, but trying to stay unseen.

Lauren knocks on the door and walks straight in. I hear a boys voice yell at her and tell her to get out but we don't see her come out yet. After several minutes of waiting for her she finally comes out.

"What took you so long?" Kayla asks. "I thought it would be funnier to just sit there for a while as they yelled at me. I thought I did pretty good to, I kept a straight face the whole time!" We're all laughing when I hear the door open and a boy with brown hair and green eyes comes in.

"Who just came in my room?!" He yells.

"Calm down dude, it was a dare." Zeke says.

"You're all idiots." He says and turns away. "Does anyone know what his name is?" I ask.

"Peter, he was in one of my classes yesterday." Christina replies.

"Well Peter is a freaking nut." Uriah says.

Lauren clears her throat. "Ok Tobias, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says.

"Pansycake!" Zeke yells. Everyone looks at him questioningly. "Pansycake? Really?" Lynn says.

Zeke raises his hands defiantly. "I heard Uri say it once, it sounded like a good enough insult to me." Everyone's gaze turns to Uriah.

"I guess it just came to me one day, no need to stare!"

"And I'm still waiting for my truth." Tobias says. Lauren speaks up, "Oh yeah! I forgot. Ok so... you don't really know me, you just randomly asked me to the dance, so... why?" I can practically see the wheels in Tobias' head spinning, and I can't wait to hear his answer. Instead he takes off his shirt. "I pass." He says. Well that's a shocker. The question didn't really seem that hard.

"Ok, Kayla, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She replies.

"Take your pick of anyone in the room and kiss them for 10 seconds, on the lips." Everyone laughs but most of the guys have a nervous edge to theirs', considering they are all viable options for Kayla. She looks around the room and her eyes settle on Bryce. She moves over to him and places her hands on his shoulders and kisses him. For the full 10 seconds everyone stares at them. Does Kayla not know that Bryce and I are together? Bryce doesn't make any move to push her off him, but it is just a dare.

Kayla goes back to her seat with everyone's eyes still on her. Finally Marlene breaks the silence, "Why'd you pick him? There are single guys in the room but you chose one with a girlfriend?" Kayla blushes.

"Who's his girlfriend?" She asks, seeming to actually not know.

Marlene speaks again. "Tris."

Kayla turns to me. "I'm sorry Tris, I didn't know!" She apologizes so genuinely that I believe her.

"That's alright." I say with a smile. I think about their kiss, but all I can recall feeling is shock, no jealousy no feeling at all really. Not even a numbness just shock as if I was some outsider not at all actually involved in the relationship. I really hope eventually my feelings grow for Bryce, he's such a good boy.

"Lynn, candor or dauntless?" Kayla asks.

"Dauntless." Lynn says casually while examining her unpainted nails.

"I dare you to pick truth." She says, and we all laugh.

"Ok, what is it that you want so badly to know about me?"

"If you had to date anyone in here, who would it be?"

Lynn thinks for a minute. "Tobias." She says. "Would you like to know my reasoning?" Everyone says something along the lines of sure.

"Ok well all the girls are already explained, I'm not gay. Zeke is just to, I don't know, stupid and, Zeke. So not Zeke. Will 'cause I don't even know his last name or anything else about him. Uriah no because he's pretty much my brother. Bryce no 'cause, I don't know, I don't know anything about him and he's already been the victim of a dare. And Tobias was my last choice, plus he's hot." We all laugh and look over a Tobias as if checking to see if he still is as attractive as ever. For some reason he meets my eyes. I quickly move my gaze away and pretend he never even looked at me.

Lynn speaks again. "Bryce, which one?"

"Candor." He says.

"Okay..." She laughs and then speaks again. "Why do you like Tris, as a girlfriend I mean." The room goes silent in anticipation of his answer.

"Well..." He begins. "She's pretty, and nice, and the way she acts makes her... likable. Uhh... I don't know. It's an explainable attraction. He finishes quickly. We all look at him for a second and burst out laughing.

When the noise dies down Bryce speaks up. "Marlene, candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Alrighty... I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game." She moves onto Zeke's lap and looks up at him apologetically.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I can't chose Candor twice in a row.

"Alright. I'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, if it's a boy, you'll play seven minutes in heaven with. If it lands on a girls, I'll spin again." I'm a little nervous about this one. I might just take off my shirt or something.

Marlene spins the bottle and it lands on Tobias.

* * *

**Haha cliffy! Sorry for not updating, I just never really was in the mood but of course reviews will always put me in the mood so if you want the next chapter, review. When this story gets to 60 reviews I'll update. I know I can get 11 reviews! You can do it! Thanks for reading, and as always if you have any ideas for something in my story you could put that in a review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Growing Feelings

**so because i am just so nice im rounding 59 up to 60 and so heres your update. i finished it yesterday but i didnt have near 60 reviews then... did you notice how I got this chapter up real fast! that was cause of you guys so thanks! this chapters a little longer. I think its a nice length, I'll try to make all of them around 2300 words :)**

* * *

"Attention! All students please report to the auditorium immediately! There are several important announcements that need to be made. Thank you " The crackle of the intercom sounds, and then everything is quite.

"Well! Let's go hear those announcements!" Uriah says. Everyone stands up and walks out. Thank god that happened-I would prefer keeping all my clothes on. I would not have been able to do seven minutes in heaven with Tobias, everything about that would be wrong.

We arrive at the auditorium just in time to see a guest speaker step up on stage. I completely zone out, I don't give one single crap about whatever this man is talking about. The only thing I catch is that he is a former Erudite student and he rambles on using big words about scholarships and stuff like that. I see all the Erudite look intently up at the speaker, and everyone else completely zoning out, the Abnegation try to make it look like their paying attention but even they have trouble with that.

Finally the man steps off the stage and an Amity student walks up.

"Okay everyone! I'm Kimberly and I'm on the student council. I'll be telling everyone more about the dance." With that everyone looks up, giving Kimberly their full attention. "Okay first thing, the official date for the dance is November 10th. Because this will be a winter and not Halloween dance, the council has decided to also make a Halloween dance, which will just be here, at the school, on Halloween day. Back to the winter dance. The theme will be decided by everyone, we'll have five options and everyone will vote on their favorite. Where we will have the dance will be decided later.

"Amity will be in charge of the food, Erudite will be in charge of the expenses and Candor, Dauntless and Abnegation will be making final decisions. For the entertainment, we will have a vote to see if everyone prefers the students making bands and alternately performing, or having professionals perform, or a combination. You will decide. If anyone has any questions come find me." She leaves the stage and everyone erupts into exited conversation. A teacher comes up to the stage and taps on the microphone.

"Just for confirmation tomorrow is a b-day, and starting tomorrow the rotations will begin regularly. Also everyone is welcome to stay over the weekends, but they also have the choice of going home, that will be your parents decision. Tomorrow is Friday so you should get that sorted out soon." As soon as the teacher leaves the stage everyone begins to leave, and I am pulled out with the crowd.

Christina laughs as she puts away her camera. We had just taken some very silly pictures that are for the wall. In total we have 116 pictures ready to be printed and posted.

"We don't even have a cork board or anything to put the pictures on." I state.

"Oh that won't be a problem, my grandpa used to make me cork boards all the time. I'll ask him tonight if he can start on one. He'll need to start soon because I'm thinking the thing is gonna be huge."

"How huge is huge?" I ask Christina. I feel like her huge is the size of the whole dorm.

"Huummmm... maybe, six by seven? Something like that... It would be cool if it covered the whole wall over there."

"Tha'd be cool. How many pictures do you think we should have before we take them to be printed? We already have 116."

"Around 500."

"Chris, do you realize that that will be really expensive?"

"We got time, and money right. There's always getting a job. In fact I was thinking about working for a flower shop down the road."

"And when will you be able to work, you're at school all day!"

"I don't know it's just an idea..."

"Let's watch a movie!" Christina suddenly says. "Let's watch some funny movie... oh, have you ever seen 'White Chicks'? Oh my god, it's so funny! I have a Netflix account too! Oh I'm so exited!" She begins scrambling around, getting everything ready. Finally she turns the movie on and we set on the couch.

I yawn and stretch my arms.

"So, how'd ya like the movie, Trissy?" Christina asks me, smirking due to the fact that she knows how much I hate being called Trissy.

I glare at her. "It was fine. I don't usually watch movies though."

"What?! You don't watch movies! What is wrong with you girl?" I smile and walk into the bedroom and grab my phone. I dial my mom's number and hope she's still awake.

"Hello?" She answers groggily.

"Hey, mom. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine. What do you need?"

"Am I going home this weekend? Or will I stay here?"

"You'll come home. Remember, your fathers employer-to-be is coming over for dinner. It would be appreciated if you wore something nice. I'll give you some money and you can go get a new dress if you would like." I hear Christina squeal from the other room. Oh god, did she hear that?

"Sure thing, mom."

"Ok, I'll see you later. Goodnight Beatrice."

"Night." I hear the line end and I turn off my phone.

"How on Earth did you hear my conversation?" I say to Christina.

"I have bat-like hearing." She says, wiggling her fingers.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, uh huh."

"So are we going shopping or what?" She asks me, obviously very exited.

"Sure." I say. She jumps around, screaming.

"AHHHH! Thanks Tris, you won't regret this!"

I hear a knock on the door and go open it. In the doorway is Bryce. I smile. "Hey, watcha doing here?" I ask him.

"Well if you're ready, I thought I'd walk you to the cafeteria for breakfast, considering you're my girlfriend and all." The thought makes me smile.

"Sure, let me finish up. Just wait here." I walk inside the dorm. I pull on my shoes and check my reflection. For the first time I think I feel some sort of romantic attraction to him. About time, too.

I send Christina a text telling her I already left. She texts me back.

_-whyd u leave already?_

I respond, -_Bryce is taking me :)_

_-girrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllll! u need to kiss him_

_-whatever you say master_ I text back sarcastically.

I walk back out to Bryce and he takes my hand. I think I might feel something there, like a little flower of warmth spreading from my fingers. He looks down at me and kisses my check before leading me down the hall. This whole scene just feels absolutely perfect. I'm learning to love the feeling of our hands held together.

I follow my schedule to my first class, drawing. This is such a perfect class to have in the morning. I take a seat on one of the stools next to the only person in the class I know, Marlene.

"Hey." She says. "I didn't know you drew!"

"Yep." I say, _isn't that obvious, I'm in this class._

A pretty young woman heads to the front of the class and clears her throat. "Excuse me, class! My name is Ms. Paulson, and I'm your drawing teacher! Before we begin an actual lesson, we will share the piece of work we did to try out for the class. After that we will get into groups based on your skills. By next Friday, your groups will have created a kind of collage. For example the groups will be from three to five people. You will want someone good at realistic drawing maybe someone good at cartoon kinda stuff, landscape, animals, people. All of that. You want a variety of skills. Any questions?"

No one raises their hands so Ms. Paulson continues. "So that everyone knows everyone else's skills, I will pass out the drawings." She begins walking around handing out our drawings. When I get mine I look back at it. The picture of the girl siting by a flowering tree with the curious horse and the mountains in the back ground. Very realistic looking. I think I did pretty well on this one. Marlene looks over at mine.

"Wow! Tris, that's really good! I could never draw anything like that, I only draw landscapes."

I look over at Marlene's. Her's is really good. A pretty mountain lake with a lot a plants. "Marlene, your's is beautiful."

She blushes. "Thanks! We should be in a group together, maybe we can find someone who can draw people, so I could draw landscape you animals, and the other person would do people."

"That sounds good." I say smiling. I'm glad I know someone in this class. The boy across from us gets his drawing. I look over at it, and it fits everything Marlene and I wanted the other person in our group to have. Marlene sees the same thing and calls out to him.

"Hey! You! Dude! Come over here, you should be in our group!" Well that was easy. The boy comes over, a little like a wilting flower. He's cute in a little boy way with his straw yellow hair and baby blue eyes. He's probably only a little taller than me.

"So what's your name?" Marlene asks him.

"Corbin." He answers quietly.

"You do want to be in our group, we don't want to force you to be in our group." I say

"Yeah, I want to be in your group." I inwardly laugh. He's so... childlike.

"Ok so you draw people, right?" I ask him, just to confirm the obvious. He simply nods. We begin to discuss what we want our collage to look like and by the end of class, we have a plan completed.

I leave the class and head to photography my next class. I walk into a small room with about 20 desks crammed in and cabinets lining the left wall. The right wall is filled with pictures. The teacher wastes no time and starts speaking right away.

"Today we will go over several picture taking techniques " He glares at the class when they begin to groan. "Do not expect to come to my class and simply have fun and take pictures, you will learn first. By next week we may go out and take some pictures, but only if we get done with the intended lessons."

Everyone listens and takes notes as the teacher goes off about the importance of lighting in certain situations and other important settings to enable with certain locations. I can see the rest of the class practically falling asleep but I think that it's kinda interesting.

Soon the bell rings and I go to singing, the last class before lunch. After lunch I will have track and softball practice. I really appreciate the way that the practices are set up because with the practices mostly during school time we don't have to practice in our free time Also this time we get a lot of individual practice. We have group practice two to four times a week so we can get our team more put together but other than that we have a ton of off time.

I walk into the signing classroom where there are chairs set up on stands at the back of the room, a piano off to the side along with a large stereo system. All the students are talking in the open area in the middle of the class room. Eventually the teacher comes in and all the students go sit down. I find myself in the back next to a bunch of Amity girls.

"Because the dance is coming up, this classes first priority is to prepare a performance. For today we will simply see what this classes strong and weak points are. This class was put together because you have good strong soprano voices. We will work with that and find a good couple of songs to perfect and perform. So anyone have any suggestions?" The rest of the class goes on, someone suggesting a song, us trying it out, finding strong and weak points and narrowing our search. By the end of the class my voice is a little tired but I guess that's good. I really enjoyed that. At home I never could simply sing and sing. I sung for a the church children's choir, and we didn't ever sing that much. It feels good to be able to be just a little more free.

* * *

**A little longer chapter, good right! Yeah. So thanks for all the reviews, it really helped getting this chapter written. Did you notice how much faster it went up? Magic huh? Not at all just review! so yeah...**

**i have my kickball tournament tommarow so I need some time...**

**this time I will update when I get to 80 reviews! Big number! yeah next chapters a big one so I need time and motivation!**

**till next time 3 annades49800**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dinner

**So I updated a little early! lucky you! I think this will be a fun chapter to read so prepare yourselves!**

* * *

**CH 9**

I walk through the green space so I can get to my dorm faster. I know Christina will want to leave for shopping as soon as possible. I take my phone out of my pocket when I feel it buzz. I read the text on the screen. It's from Christina, '_girl where r u?'._ I decide to leave the text unanswered.

I walk through the doors of our dorm to have Christina come running up to me.

"Hurry and get ready Tris! We have a schedule to work with here! I've only got a few hours till my mom picks me up and I doubt your parents are gonna let you stay here all day! Come on, get a move on!"

"I'm ready already, Chris, we can go." I say holding my hands up. God, this girl can be crazy.

"Oh ok, lets go!" With that she pulls my hand and drags me out of the dorm.

She drags me out to the parking lot and leads me to a black jeep. She gets in on the left side and I got around to sit in the passenger seat. Chris starts the car and heads out onto the road. She turns her head to me and says, "So, any preferences?" I hear a car honk at us, I assume because we're swerving.

"Chris! Eyes on the road!" She gets back into the right lane and looks at the road. "Gonna answer my question?" She says.

"I don't know any places, I didn't get out much." I say quietly. It's completely true. I would only get out to go grocery shopping with my mom, or school related things, or some volunteer work. The only time I would go shopping for clothing would only be for the necessary items, and even then we would only go about twice a year.

"We can just go to the mall and look around for some stuff then. And don't you worry, by the time your done you'll be set up!" She gives me a grin and turns back to the road, speeding up to 70.

We arrive in a store called Forever 21. Christina begins walking so I just follow her.

"Okay, so we need for you a dress for this dinner thing, a bathing suite-"

"What? Why? I already have one!"

"Well judging from the rest of your wardrobe you will need a new one." She flashes me a smile and continues, "along with a bathing suite you will need some clothes, shirts, bottoms, shoes. You know everything. So lets get started." We first go to the swim suite section. Chris goes through the options, mumbling to herself.

"What are you looking for exactly?" I ask.

"Well we need a light color because your pale and light makes you look tanner. You also need a size smaller for the top than you wear in bra size."

"Why?" How does she know all this shopping knowledge and when it comes to school she is completely out of everything she needs to know?

"Because, as you know," She says as if speaking to a small child. "you don't have big boobs." I roll my eyes. "If you get a smaller size, it will look like you have bigger boobs, which if you don't know, is a desired feature on a girl." I laugh and let her continue her search. I begin looking over the wracks and my eyes land on one.

It's a pretty bikini that covers a little more skin than a string bikini, but not by much. It's a sky blue with pastel beading in a pretty pattern. The bottoms are just plain blue, the same color as the top. I show Christina and she comes over.

"How did I miss that! It's perfect. And look, it comes in small, so that'll be perfect! Okay go try it on, and come out and show me once it's on!"

I walk to a dressing room and get on the bathing suite. Chris was right, it appears like I have bigger boobs and I don't look as pale. Plus it's a pretty bathing suite.

I walk out and Christina starts freaking out."Oh my god, Tris, it's perfect!" We go look around for a dress and find one. It's a pretty white flowing dress the goes to my mid thy. The skirt is flowy and loose. The top is a halter top, and only connects to the skirt in the bottom, leaving the back partially open. Somehow it looks good on me.

We go to other stores, soon weighed down by our bags. By five we leave the mall. Christina with her seven bags, me with five. In one bag I have my bathing suite, in another I have the white dress and a necklace, another contains a pair a sandals, another contains two v-neck tee shirts, and the last contains several pairs of shorts.

"Well that was a successful trip." Christina declares as she starts the car. Soon we're back at the school, packing our bags.

I climb into the back of the car with Caleb. Immediately we are bombarded with questions from our parents about how we like our new school, what classes we have and what they're like. Who our friends are and what they're like. What our dorms look like, who we're bunked with. However we avoid anything to do with the factions that we chose. We all we're aware that we were expected to chose Abnegation, that was how we were raised.

We pull into our driveway and my mom turns around to speak to Caleb and me. "We have one hour until the dinner will be served so get ready quickly. And Beatrice, I'd like to see your new dress. I'll repay you for it when we get inside." She gives me a small smile then turns around and gets out of the car with everyone else following.

I walk around to the back of the car and grab all my bags and head upstairs to get ready.

By 7:00 I'm heading downstairs in my new dress and fresh makeup. I go ahead and set the table with the cutlery as I do every meal I'm present for. I look up to see a pleased look from my father as he walks into the room.

"Thank you for setting the table, Beatrice." I give him a smile and I nod and go into the kitchen to help my mom. As soon as we place the meat on the table in its' respective place, we hear a knock at the door. I go into the entrance room and open the door, smiling. I almost gasp when I see Tobias at the door with a man on his left who resembles him greatly.

I get over my shock and let them in. I call out to the rest of my family, "They're here!"

Soon everyone is gathered in the dining hall, introducing themselves. I walk over to Tobias. "So I guess you're my dad's employer's son."

He laughs lightly. "Yeah, I guess." My mom walks over and introduces herself to Tobias.

"Hello Tobias, I'm Natalie. I'm guessing you guys know each other?" She asks.

Tobias and I share a quick glance before I answer. "Yeah, we're friends. We meet at school." I'm afraid for her to say something embarrassing like, 'Oh, Tobias, the boy you kept talking about.' and she thankfully doesn't.

"Well, lets go get some dinner." She says and goes to sit down.

**POV TOBIAS**

I am shocked. As I sit down in the seat next to Tris I think back to my father telling me about coming to this dinner. He mentioned they had children my age, but that's all I can recall. I zone out of the conversation our fathers are making and focus on Tris. She looks absolutely stunning tonight. She has on a nice dress and looks very pretty. I know I shouldn't be feeling these feelings; I'm in a relationship with someone else. Not that I exactly want to be in that relationship. But whatever, it was my choice.

After several minutes of me staring at Tris, she finally looks back at me. Her eyes flick up to mine briefly give me a small smile, then turns back to the people who are talking. Being respectful unlike me. But I don't want to be respectful, I just want to pull Tris to me and hold her in my arms. To steal her away from the stupid ass Bryce. He doesn't deserve her. Not like _I_ deserve her, but still. I would bet that I want her a lot more than Bryce does.

I interrupt my thought with a more realistic one. Does Tris even like me the way I like her? Even if she does, we're both in a relationship, even if I were to break up with Lauren, Tris would still have to break up with Bryce.

"Than the deal is sealed!" I hear my father happily proclaim. I snap my head up, realizing dinner is about over. I watch as Tris stands up.

"Hey, Tobias. I'll show you around the house if you want." Tris tells me.

"Sure." I reply nonchalantly. I stand up and follow her out, listening as she names the rooms we walk through. She opens the door when she gets to her own room. She goes and sits down on her bed and I follow.

She quite for a few seconds so I decide to start a conversation. "So, what do you think about the dance?" Not really a great question but I'm not the best at socializing and its the best I could think of. Plus Tris' presence fills me with nervous energy.

"Oh, well..." She replies, "Um.. I'm looking forward to it. I haven't been to many dances so I appreciate the ones I go to." She pauses, probably waiting for me to respond. When I don't she clears her throat and continues. "You don't have to answer this but why did you ask Lauren to the dance?"

I feel the need to tell her that I only asked her to see if Tris liked me, but I can't so I stay silent. Tris looks down and blushes when I don't reply, which for some reason makes me feel bad.

"Sorry, that was kinda personal." She says. And I can't help myself. I have feelings for her, and I've tried holding them in but now I can't restrain them. I lean down and gently press my lips to hers. She tenses up at first than relaxes. I pull away and look down at her, my eyes trying to communicate with her all my feelings.

"What was that for?" She asks breathlessly. It makes me happy that I can make her breathless.

"We never did get to have our 7 minutes in heaven." I say, smirking. And it's true. I admit to myself that I was truly disappointed when Tris didn't get to go through with her dare.

Tris opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by her mother calling us down.

**POV TRIS:**

I went to bed happier than I've been in a while but wake confused and guilty. I have a boyfriend, yet I kissed the boy that I also like, which is already bad considering I have a boyfriend but even worse considering I liked the feeling I got when kissed him more than anything I've ever felt for Bryce. I go about my church morning routines as I try to convince myself that I really do like Bryce.

I get back from church feeling even worse than before. The sermon today was about loyalty. The pastor gave an especially long speech about loyalty to the people who you hold close to you, especially when that loyalty calls to being loyal to just one person. All about 'staying loyal through hard ships.' and the sin of betrayal. I know I was imagining it but it seemed like the pastor looked at me a lot.

When we get home I pack my stuff quickly and I head back to school. I see no one else that I know on the way to my dorm, thankfully. I unpack all my clothes and sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. I look through all the channels and find nothing of interest. I get up and check the kitchen for food. I see none so I decide to head out to the cafeteria for a snack.

I head down some hallways I haven't been down before, in an attempt to eradicate my boredom and learn some more of the building I'm staying in. I hear a couple voices and I decide to head that way. As I get closer I can start to make out some of the conversation.

"I'm still not completely sure- why you thought that it was a good- idea." The voice is breathless and there are random pauses in her speech I faintly recognize the voice, but I can't quite match a face to it.

"I don't know why, just some fun." A long pause. "I didn't think you would mind- you know- I'm yours completely " That voice belongs to Bryce. Overwhelmed by curiosity and disbelief I round the corner and see a girl, Kayla, wrapped in Bryce's arms. I instantly feel an immense amount jealousy and I don't know why, I really don't have feelings for this boy. But then why do I feel my heart breaking, and hot tears brewing in my eyes?

* * *

**ohhhhh! Bryce is a cheater! did anyone guess that would happen? I hope not I wanted that to be a surprise Tell me what you think Tris does after she sees Kayla and Bryce together. I already have a plan but its fun to hear ideas!**

**thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter is gonna be a kinda filler chapter so i wont set a specific review goal but I would like to get some feed back please!**

**thanks for reading, please tell me how you think I'm doing!**

**and I'm thinking about another fanfic:**

**a hunger games divergent mix! what do ya think? i think i'll write that no matter what anyone says cause that'll be fun writing but i thought id tell ya'll**

**so yeah thanks for reading, please review, tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Over You

**as always thanks for reviewing if you did, if you didn't shame on you.**

**and because I have done this like, never, here's a disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT FUCKING OWN DIVERGENT AND I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD THINK I DO :)**

* * *

I continue to snuffle quietly as Uriah hands me another mug of hot chocolate. I can't find it in me to say thank you, and I really should. Uriah has done a lot for me. He sits down next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder, and think back to the events of earlier today.

_"What do you think your doing?" I screamed at Bryce. As soon as the first word escaped my mouth they broke apart and stared at me in shock._

_"Tris, this isn't what it looks-" Bryce tries to say. Yeah right, making out with another girl when your in a relationship has many meanings, please explain. The douche._

_"Cut the crap, Bryce. I know your a filthy cheater. And I don't even know why I'm feeling anything other than relief right now, I really never did have any feelings for you. And who would? But whatever, if you think we're still together, just to clear that up, we're done. Don't even try to apologize I don't want to talk to you again." With that I walked up to him punched him hard in the face, turned on my heel, and walked away, somehow still holding in my tears. That is until I heard the sound of their laughter._

_"What a pathetic bitch, why would she even think anyone wanted her." With that, I let the tear flow freely._

I let out another round of sobs.

"Shh, your okay, it's okay. That ass doesn't deserve you." I look up at him, giving him a thank you with my gaze.

For a few more hours I sit with Uriah, watching TV and eating. Uriah just has a aura of comfort. Even when your boyfriend just cheated on you, it seems just his being near you can make you feel a little better.

"Thanks for everything Uri, but I need to go to my apartment. I'll see you later." I say, giving him an appreciative smile.

I get up off the couch and he follows me to the door. "Bey." I say. He moves in front of me and opens the door. I start to walk out but before I can, he presses his lips to mine. He quickly pulls back and smiles at me. I smile back and leave with my heart swelling. I still feel butterflies in my stomach from the feeling of his lips on mine.

I step out of the shower and wrap my towel around myself. The second I step out of the bathroom I'm attacked by Christina.

"Tris! I'm so sorry for you! I can't believe that bastard did that to you!" I wrap my arms around her, accepting her comfort. I would be crying but I'm out of tears.

"I bought chocolate, and we can watch a movie. Does that sound good?" I smile thankfully and nod my head. She goes to our room and brings out her soft blanket, chocolate and a movie. The movie is a comedy. By the time it's over it's 11:00 and my stomach hurts from laughing so much.

"Thanks Chris. Oh, and, I uhh.. have something to tell you." I smile mischievously. "Earlier today I was at Uriah's and before I left... he kissed me." She stares at me for a few seconds, letting the news sink in. Then she smiles, grabs my hands and together we jump up and down, squealing with joy.

The alarm blares in my ear and I knock it off the nightstand. I groan and slowly get up. I go about my regular morning routine and sit down at the table, waiting for Christina. I'm not exited for school today because I have a-day. I inwardly groan at the thought.

Soon enough Christina is done and we head down to cafeteria. I look to our regular table and see Uriah, and instantly smile. Yet again I get that feeling that where ever he is he can brighten anyone's mood. I walk over to his table and sit down next to him. I look across the cafeteria and see my least favorite person sitting with my other least favorite person.

I can believe that he would cheat on me but what I can't believe is that he didn't feel anything for me ever. Looking at how he's acting, he seems perfectly happy, in fact, happier than I've ever seen him. What was I to him, some sort of baggage he was forced to carry? Well I have some news for him- he was the one who chose me! He didn't have to be with me, but he made that choice. And who was the one who felt weighed down by that relationship? Him. And who was the one who suffered from his fucking retarded decisions? Me. Of course. In fact, I think I might just go on and give him a piece of my mind...

I stand up and my chair flies out from under me. Everyone at my table looks up from whatever they were talking about and looks to where my gaze is set. As soon as Christina sees that it's on Bryce, she jumps up and sits me back down. She can see the anger- no, fury- in my eyes and tries to console me with words.

"Tris, your fine. I can tell your upset right now, and who wouldn't be? But calm down. I see what your thinking, and ripping his head off in the middle cafeteria is not the best idea. Just calm down. You'll get your revenge, heck, I'll help you. We can plan something later but now just take some deep breathes and calm down." Somehow her words console me. I take deep breathes and sit down.

"What set you off anyways?" Asks Christina.

I scoff, "Just thinking about him." Christina just nods, "Yeah, I had an ex once. I got so mad at him, he hooked up with some slut just like Bryce did, and so I wrecked his car, egged his house, and a lot of other things. I'm still pretty proud of myself for it. We could do something like that for him." She smiles evilly and I laugh.

"Ha! I made you laugh! I am ultimately _the_ best!" I smirk at her and roll my eyes. That's when Tobias walks in. I don't know what, or why, but I feel an unmistakable feeling towards him. I feeling that could solely be described as desire, for him. I assume I've felt this feeling before, I've just tried to keep it buried in me since I was taken, but no more. I feel an unmistakable drawing towards him, but I fight it. Bubbles rise in my stomach but I fight them down, and enjoy the feeling of a new crush.

The rest of the day goes by slowly. In all my classes I try to be attentive but it's difficult, especially with my thoughts wandering so much. In all the classes I have Bryce in, I sit as far away from him as possible, and all the classes I have with Tobias, Christina or Uriah I sit right next to them; they make the classes more interesting. Every minute I spend with Tobias, the more my feelings for him expand, and likewise with Bryce, however with each, the feeling is quite converse.

I end my day with homework and a shower, and thankfully slide into bed.

* * *

**I told you it would be a filler chapter, sorry for the shortness, but you were also warned about that. Also, I'm running out of ideas here, they would be really appreciated in a review, so if your going to review please put in something you want to happen. The reason I'm so desperate is because I have literally 7 ideas for fan-fictions and If I start another, I know I'll abandon this one, and I don't want that as much as you don't want it. **

**Also, I need some help. I'm OCD and I can't stand the fact that all my document are unorganized and crowed and ugly, and IT KILLS ME! So I need to know, is there a way to make folders on your documents? So there could be like a folder for each fanfic your writing. Also if that isn't possible is it okay to delet the document after it's been published? Like it'll stay published, right? Please help, I'm slowly diying the inside!**

**As aways, thank you so much for your support, even if you don't review. **

**And I don't have a set review goal for the next chapter because I don't even have any idea what it's going to be about so if you can PLEASE give me some ideas, I jusy need one good one, cause after that I'm on a role, so please help me**

**love you all, annades49800**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge

**I just want to say thank you for everyone who gave me some ideas! That was greatly appreciated and I have a plan for the next couple chapters thanks to you guys! Thanks a ton! Special thanks to Divergentwhovian46 for giving me that long and helpful pm, it was appreciated! :D thanks for sticking with me! Oh and for everyone who read my other fan fiction, competition:a divergent fanfic, I'll be starting that back up again soon, as soon as i finish the next two chapters! All of you who read that one and are still interested in reading thank you so much, I know 2 months is a long time to wait for an update, but it'll be back and it'll be better!**

**Thanks again for reviewing, i love y'all!**

**And just fyi, this chapters theme song is Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. {ps even if you don't listen to it while you read it's a very good song ;)}**

**as well as better than revenge, you should listen to "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

**CH 11: POV TRIS**

I wake up in a good mood. I had a dream, that's fading now, about revenge on Bryce. It was quite a fun dream. I put on yoga pants and a v-neck t-shirt and some sandals and apply a minimum amount of makeup.

As we walk out of the dorm Christina looks up at me. "Why are you so happy?" She asks.

"Suns shinin', birds chirpin'." I reply happily. She laughs and rolls her eyes. Because we woke up a little late, we don't have enough time to sit down and eat. We get a few muffins and go say hello to our friends.

"Hey!" Christina chirps. Everyone says some sort of hello and Tobias asks where we were.

I reply, "Slept in." He nods as if that answer is acceptable to him. After finishing my muffin I head to my first class, singing. The whole day goes by quickly and full of excitement. In every class we have some kinda of project we're working on, from a song for the upcoming dance to the collages to sport practice. Even photography managed to entertain me.

Somehow through all the work, I've come up with the exact plan I want for revenge on Bryce.

Christina enters the dorm room and soon we begin discussing everything we will need and how everything will work. By the end of planning I'm confident this will work out.

We go out to the parking lot and load into her jeep. We turn on the radio and 'Better than revenge' comes on. Christina cranks up the volume to ear blasting levels and we sing along with our windows down. For the first time I feel truly like a teenage girl should, happy, free, rebellious.

We walk into the Walmart and gather all our items in a cart. Many people look at us funny as we walk through the aisles collecting about 10 gallons of prune juice, several packs of gorilla glue, a small container of earplugs, a funnel, and a pair of the strongest magnets in the store.

We put everything in the car and head back to the school, going over our plan in our minds.

We try to suppress our laughter as we head across the parking lot with our 10 gallons of prune juice. Both of our faces are red from exertion and sore from smiling.

By the time we reach Bryce's car we're both out of breathe and panting. Christina tells me to start opening all the juice gallons. I begin to open them while watching her open the gas tank and get out the funnel from her bag. I hand her the first gallon and watch as she pours the juice into the car's gas tank.

"Why did we have to use prune juice?" I ask her. She smirks as she replies, "The compounds in prune juice can do a ton of damage to a car's interior, creating a lot of smoke and possibly even fire. When he starts his car he'll be pretty shocked. Plus since the juice is dark if he opens the tank, he won't see anything other than blackish liquid. He'll be so shocked."

I chuckle and shake my head at Christina's knowledge when it comes to revenge. I hand her the second gallon. I finish opening the rest of the gallons and start on the second part of the plan. I take out my pocket knife and try to open all the doors. Locked, like we suspected.

"It's locked, trade places." I tell Chris. She comes over to the drivers side window and I continue filling up the gas tank. She takes out one of her bobby pins and begins twisting it in the door lock. Soon there is a click and Christina pops open the door.

"The nice leather seats are all yours to annihilate." She opens the door for me like a chauffeur and I chuckle.

"Didn't know words like 'annihilate' were in your vocabulary, Chris." I say from inside the car.

"Hey!" She says back to me, making me laugh again.

I take the knife out again and begin writing the message 'if you thought you could cheat on me and get away with it you we're wrong! love tris' on his nice leather seats. After 10 minutes, I climb out of the car and admire my vandalism skills.

"All the prune juice is in." Christina tells me.

"Okay lets get step three done." Christina goes to the left side of the car and I stay on the right. I bend down and unscrew the little plug that holds in all the air in the tires. From under the car I can see Chris doing the same thing. I take out a few ear plugs and stuff them in the whole. This way the air should stay in when the car is stationary, but as it starts move, the air will slowly, but effectively, come out of the back two tires.

Christina comes back around the side of the car with a crazy grin on her face. "He so deserves every bit of this." She says while picking up all the trash.

Christina and I walk down the hallways in the dorm building looking for Bryce's dorm. Soon enough we find it. I check to make sure it's locked, as expected, it is.

Christina takes out her bobby pin and skillfully picks the lock. I'm impressed but how talented she is when it comes to doing things your not supposed to do.

We walk into his dorm and look around to make sure no ones in here. Uriah already told us that he saw Bryce leaving his dorm and going to Kayla's about 20 minutes ago so he shouldn't be here.

After we are sure the place is empty we go into Bryce's section of the dorm. Christina takes out the magnets from her bag and puts them on Bryce's laptop. I've never seen it done before, but Christina told me that strong magnets erase laptops memory. They also can mess up elevators. After waiting for a little while I open his computer and see that it starts like it's never been used before. I click the button for the screen saver pictures and I take one of myself. I set it for the lock screen. I then go onto the privacy menu and create a password. I don't even know what I typed in but who cares, that means Bryce shouldn't be able to figure it out either. I turn off the computer than turn it on to make sure everything I wanted to happen happened. I approve once I see the bar where you type in your password. Along with the new password I look at the picture I set: it's of me staring into the camera with a mocking smile holding the finger up on my right side. He'll be thrilled to open his computer and see this picture. I hear Christina burst into laughter when she sees the picture I set.

We move onto to his closet. We both take out our scissors. I decided that we won't ruin all of his clothes, just the majority of them. We search for all the pants or shorts and end up with a large pile. We both start cutting. I found this idea on the internet- you simply take all his pants and cut out the crotch. That way it doesn't take a long time to deface all of his clothing, but it sure is effective. We decide to be nice and leave a few with their crotch, just with the zippers on the fly removed. That is another talent Christina has, removing zippers. Quite an odd thing to be able to do if you ask me, but whatever works, right?

I begin to clean up the bits of cloth and Christina goes to make two cups of coffee. Right after the coffee is ready, we get a text from Uriah saying that Bryce is coming back to his apartment. We still have about ten minutes because Kayla and Bryce's dorms are just about the farthest two apartments in the whole dorm complex.

We frantically run to the door of the dorm and take out the gorilla glue. We begin squirting glue onto the door's sides. By the time we can faintly hear voices we close the door and begin putting all our things in Christina's bag, excepting a coffee for each of us. I turn around and try to open to door, to test it. To my joy, the door does not give. What even better is that you can't see the glue so he won't know why the door won't open.

We walk forward and meet Kayla and Bryce in the hallway before Bryce's dorm.

"What are_ you_ doing?" Kayla asks with a disgusted tone, as if I'm something untasteful that she wants to get out of her mouth.

We just smirk at her. Christina approaches Kayla while I approach Bryce. I dump my coffee on his crotch, then go around him and dump the rest on his butt. Good thing his pants are khaki, the coffee should leave a nice stain, we can't have him having any functional pants.

I hear Kayla squeal and look up to see coffee dripping off of her head. Grinning, Christina and I sprint away from them.

"That's all you got, bitch?" I hear Bryce yell after us. I resist the urge to tell him that he hasn't seen the half of it yet.

* * *

**so was that as fun for y'all to read as it was to write! as always please review! Next chapter will be posted on somewhere between 100 and 105th review Probably about 102, I just want to make sure I have enough time to finish writing before we get to that amount of reviews!**

**Thanks for all your support and before anyone starts complaining, fourtris is coming up ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Everything Has Changed

**OKAY. So as I told you I've been gone so I couldn't update, but I finnised this as soon as I could. I hope you like this chapter fills your expectation! As you probably noticed, I like Taylor Swift, I've made many references to her songs, like the name of this chapter. Also 'Mine' and 'Ours' are good songs for this chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**CH 12: POV TOBIAS**

I've heard everything Tris did to Bryce once he cheated on her. It's been the talk of the school; everyone knows about it. The bad thing is, the first thing that went through my mind when I heard about their break up was the fact that Tris was now single, I was the only problem, and I was going to fix that.

"Hey Lauren." I say, not trying to hold back the annoyance in my tone like I usually do. Usually being all the time, when she shows up in front of my dorm.

"What's wrong, you sound annoyed?" She says, looking concerned. I have to hold in a laugh, because she_ is_ the reason I'm annoyed. I just ignore the question and get on with what I came here to tell her.

"Let's go inside and talk." I say, monotone. From the look in her eyes, I can tell that she's worried about where this is going.

After we enter, we both take a seat on my couch. "Look, Lauren, you're a beautiful, wonderful girl. I like you but maybe more as a friend " Not even as a friend but I don't want to sound too harsh. "We can still talk," I hope we won't talk. "But I think we're done." I_ know_ we're done.

It seems to take her several moments to comprehend what I said but soon she bursts into tears, mascara running. "This is because of that little blonde bitch!" Lauren accuses, screaming. "You were just using me, because you wanted that little whore! Well lets me tell you something! You will not get anything better than me! There is nothing I'm not! I'm beautiful, and kind- and everything she's not! She's just a little slut, working her way through every guy on the campus. She's already done with Bryce after what, a week? Not even. And she's already moved on, she kissed Uriah-" She continues to speak but I don't hear her.

Tris kissed Uriah? Why? Do they like each other? Well I know Uriah likes her, but I had no idea she liked him. But who cares, I will get Tris. I don't think Uriah and Tris are officially together yet so if I act fast, I might still have a chance. Since when have I acted like such a girl?

"Out." I demand to Lauren who's still going on about Tris. She looks flabbergasted. "What?" She says.

"You heard me." I reply coldly. Without another word, she leaves.

**POV 3RD PERSON**

As Tobias walks down the hallway to class, he hears the voice that's been haunting his thoughts.

"Uriah, it's not that I don't like you! I do, but as a friend. I really want us to continue being friends, I don't want what happened to ruin our friendship." Tris says, desperately, trying to get her point across. "Uriah, you're a marvelous person, and so many girls want you! Marlene likes you! She's perfect for you, you two would be so perfect together. I'm really not trying to upset you but we just would never have worked out as anything other than friends. Please just hear what I'm saying." Tris' heart swells with emotion as she says this. Every word she says is true but she still can't deny the fact that she might have had more than friendly feelings for him at some point.

Uriah hears the words that leave Tris' mouth, and he understands them, and to a certain degree agrees with them. But the rational part of his brain doesn't seem to want to work right now. All he can think of are his feelings for this girl- the thoughts cloud his mind making it impossible to think of anything else.

"Uriah?" Tris asks. "Can we please still be friends?" Tris hopes with all her heart that he'll accept, and Uriah wants to accept as well. That is Uriah's rational thoughts. Instead, unable to reach any rational thought, Uriah turns and walks away, leaving Tris alone in the hallway.

Tobias thinks through everything that just happened. Both Tris and Tobias are glad about the fact that they both are free, they can be with whoever now; they are clean slates. However guilt and sadness also takes over Tris, because she may have just lost her friend. Tobias sees this as a time to act, a time to help her get through something rough.

After slipping around the corner, Tobias becomes visible in Tris' line of view. As soon as Tris sees him, she tries to compose herself, smoothing down her clothes and rubbing her hands off on her pants.

"Hey, Tris." Tobias says, trying to initiate a conversation.

"Hey." Tris responds quietly.

"So, I heard about you and Bryce." Tris looks down. "I thought what you did was pretty good payback for what he did to you. I mean, you did not deserve anything he did, you-" Tobias is cut off by the feel of Tris' soft hand intertwining in his own. With the feel of her hand in his, he feels electric.

Tris doesn't know what went through her to be so compulsive- she's usually not so compulsive. But with the feeling of Tobias' tough hand on hers, everything else goes away. The line of a song runs through her head: 'his hands are tough, but they are where mine belong.' Those words match with this situation perfectly.

Too soon, in Tobias' mind, Tris lets go of his hand and walks quickly down the hallway to her next class, taking off to a run as soon as she turned the corner.

**POV TOBIAS**

The rest of the day goes by in a haze. I take notes in the classes and appear perfectly normal when in reality I'm in my own world, thinking over the best way to ask Tris to the dance. From her actions, I can confirm that she likes me so I think it would be appropriate to ask her.

The bell rings signaling the day is over. I quickly pack my stuff and head out to my dorm, which I share with Zeke. I open the door and throw my stuff down and collapse on the couch. "Hey." I hear Zeke say from the other room.

"Hey," I respond. I want to tell someone about my plans before I act them out and who better to tell than Zeke? "Hey, I want to talk." With that he comes out of the bedroom and sits next to me. I explain my plans for the night. Soon enough it's time for dinner and we head down to the cafeteria.

**POV TRIS**

I sit in the cafeteria listening but not hearing Christina talk. I should probably feel bad for not listening to about 75% of what she says ever but she's one of those people who just babbles on and on about stuff that would stay better in her mind.

I look up to the entrance of the cafeteria as Tobias and Zeke walk in. Something about him makes my body buzz with energy, and as he sits next to me I can feel me heart rise.

He leans in close and tells me quietly, "I was hoping you would like to come have dinner with me somewhere else." The way he says it sounds so rehearsed, like he's been planning for this for a while. I feel giddy as I reply with a small smile and a nod.

"Great." He says, grinning. He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and follow him out of the cafeteria.

We get to the parking lot and he leads me to a small red convertible. He opens the passenger door for me and goes around to the drivers side.

"Nice car." I comment. "Thanks." He replies.

"So, am I aloud to ask where we're going?" I say.

He smiles mischievously and says, "Nope." pooping the p.

We drive up the paths made by the school for cars, and I realize that we're staying on school campus. I thought I knew everywhere on the campus but I don't recognize where we're heading. After several minutes of driving, he stops and tells me to close my eyes. I do and after a minute more of driving he stops again and gets out. He opens the door and helps me out,

"Open your eyes." He says. I do, and I gasp. We're in a small place before a forest where the trees aren't too thickly placed together. There's a small creek and lot's of bushes and other plants. All the rocks in the river are shiny and mesmerizing. On the horizon you can see the sun setting, and you can see the colors reflected on the water.

I turn back to Tobias and hug him. "This is beautiful!" I exclaim.

"Only the best for you." He replies, his eyes staring into mine. I blush but don't look away.

"So where's that food?" I ask. He chuckles and goes to his car, bringing out a bucket of fried chicken, a plate of assorted fruit and a pack of soda.

"Not as big of a variety as the cafeteria but I figured it would do."

"It's perfectly fine." I say and pull him and the food to come sit down on a large flat rock by the river.

He opens the food and we begin to eat.

"So what made you think of this?" I ask Tobias. He looks at me and tucks a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, I needed a nice place to ask you a special question. I found this place a while ago, and I thought you might like it."

"Well I do like it." I smile. "And what was that very special question you brought me here to ask me?"

At that it's his turn to blush, which looks very cute on him, and makes him looks like a young boy.

He clears his throat and takes my hand and looks into my eyes. "Tris, now that your single again, I'd like to ask you if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

Many emotions run though my head- joy, shock, surprise, joy. Then I remember he's waiting for an answer.

I nod my head an bunch of times before actually replying, "yes!" I wrap my arms around him. He pulls back and I think he's about to shout, 'haha just kidding!', but instead he presses his lips to mine. I almost pull back in shock but I catch myself before I can and wrap my arms around him once again.

I pull back and look at him. "Why would you want to go with me? I thought you had Lauren." I say, still in shock. I'm still waiting for him to reveal that this is some kind of sick joke.

"Why would I want Lauren when I could have you?" He says back to me. "The only reason I asked Lauren was because you we're with Bryce. I wanted to see if you even liked me. It was stupid, I know, but now it doesn't matter." With his words it's like my heart blows up, in a good way. I smile at him and lean over to him and kiss him again.

THE NEXT DAY

I open the door and see Tobias waiting for me. "Good morning." He says. I reply by putting my hand in his and walking down to the cafeteria.

Tobias came to walk me to each class that day. I'm surprised he had time to get to his own classes; maybe he didn't.

As well as being greeted by Tobias in the hallway, I'm greeted by a congregation of whispers, saying how 'Tris is such a player- she's on her third boy this month!,' and 'oh my god! Look it that slut, Tris!'. I try to not let them get to me, but how could I not?

Tobias can see that the words are finally getting to me, and he pulls me over. "Tris, you know what their saying isn't true. You are not a slut. Just because you're wanted does not make you any thing less than special. It's not like you would be with any one else if Bryce hadn't of cheated on you, and Uriah was the one who kissed you, and I was the one who asked you to go to the dance with me, not the other way around. Don't let their words touch you, your so much better than them."

I look up at him and hug him gratefully.

"Now we need to get you to class. Come on."

* * *

**Okay I was gonna have the Halloween dance in this chapter but I wanted to get it done, so this will be the next chapter!**

**AS always, please review! Also I wanted to point out that you guys reviews are very funny and I enjoy reading the ones that make me laugh :P**

**until next chapter, annades49800**


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween Dance

**Halloween Dance! Okay guys! Here it is I hope you like it. So this is on October 30, so a day before the actual Halloween.**

* * *

**CH 13: POV TRIS**

Several days ago Christina took me shopping (and I wouldn't expect any less of her.) She got me some new jewelry to match the dress and shoes to go along with it.

I think back to all the things she said she was looking for in a dress. She pointed out that I was quite pale (thanks Chris!) and that I should get something to extenuate that. We also looked for something that would make me look like I had a better figure.

In the end we got a silky silver dress that reflects light. It's long- down to my feet- in the back and stops at my knees in the front. Christina called it a high-low. It has thin spaghetti straps to hold it, with a neckline that stops at a point that would show any cleavage I might have. At the waist, the dress in slightly bunched up, giving the illusion that I have an hourglass figure.

I look at my face that is transforming in front of me. Christina has applied dark gold eye liner on my tear lines, silvery white eye shadow with a shadowy haze on the outer corner of my eye lids. She put on lengthening mascara and a small amount of light lip gloss. Now, she's working on styling my hair into soft curls that line my face. She pins some of in to the back of my head with silvery pins and let's me have a good look at myself in the body mirror.

What I see is a beautiful girl, who must be at least 16 (which is quite an improvement to my usual appearance) with large, but not googly, lovely blue eyes, who also happens to have a nice figure and a dress that looks like liquid moon light. I'm given Christina's gold pumps, which add at least five inches.

"Oh my god, Tris! You look great! Tobias won't be able to take his hands off you!" Christina squeals as she inserts pretty dangely gold and silver feather earrings into my ear. I reach behind me and take the small grey pear necklace my mother gave me to wear to the dance. Due to the reflection of my dress, the pearls appear to be little floating balls of silver.

"We need pictures!" Christina declares. We get together with our hands around the others waist and smile big as Chris takes pictures. We look back at the pictures. Chris looks marvelous with her short strapless purple dress and black heels, and I look just as radiant.

"Those will have to do for now." She says and tosses her camera on the bed.

Soon we hear a knock on the door and we're greeted by our dates: Will and Tobias.

Even though this isn't the Winter Formal dance, everyone who has a date to that dance is going to this one with that date. Even though it was already pretty much a pre-spoken agreement that we were going together, Tobias asked me to this dance by presenting me with one of those poster boards where the writing is spelled out with candy. I thought that was a pretty creative way to ask me to the Halloween dance, considering you get candy on Halloween.

From behind both of their backs they take out a bouquet of flowers for each of us. Tobias hands me a small bouquet of silver and gold colored flowers.

"For you." He says, smiling. "I know that flowers could never match your beauty but I think these should suffice as a gift." I blush and pull him into a hug. He hugs me back tightly before pulling away and kissing me lightly.

"If you didn't already get the message, you look ravishing tonight." Tobias states, leaning casually against the wall and I can't help but admire how sexy he looks when he does that. I giggle and quickly walk inside to but the flowers in water.

I walk back out and take Tobias' hand. We walk down to the parking lot and go to his car. He opens the door and helps me in, closing it after I'm situated.

He climbs in and turns on the radio.

"So, did you sign up to sing?" He asks me. Earlier, if you were in singing, you could audition as a group or solo to perform on the dance. I paired up with Shauna, Marlene and Uriah. Uriah plays drums, Shauna a singer, Marlene a guitarist.

"Yeah, what about you?" I ask him, although I can't imagine him singing.

"Of course not! Could you imagine me sing? I suck!" He replies loudly, making sure I get the message.

I laugh, "Of course not." The rest of the short car ride goes by quickly, with a lot of talking. Soon we park the car and Tobias jumps out and quickly runs out to open my door. I step out and take his arm.

"Aren't you such a gentleman?" I ask jokingly.

"A girl like you deserves a gentleman." He replies seriously, kissing my forehead. "Let's go."

* * *

After exploring -more like trying to find the correct room- in the hotel, we finally find the room for the dance. I look around, mesmerized by the size of the room and the colors erupting from everywhere. The room is giant, along with the ceiling. I can see the giant speakers hanging from the cables but they are about three stories up. There are stairs that lead up to the second story which is mainly a little walkway around the perimeter of the vast room. Sparkling gold blue and silver streamers flow from the ceiling, of which I question how they got up there. There are two tables piled with food, one with drinks, but most of the food and drinks are on the second floor, along with tables. There are balloons tied everywhere and the stage is decorated with a screen of changing colors and big spotlight machines, casting beams of light everywhere. Right now there isn't anyone singing, just music playing from a track.

"Where have you been?" Demands Christina, who appeared out of no where.

"We got lost." Tobias supplies. She looks at him skeptically with narrowed eyes.

"Go get us some punch." She demands. He gives her a death glare then goes to the drink table.

"You didn't have to be so... forceful." I tell her, smirking.

She snorts. "He needs it. Besides, I don't like him much."

"Why? What's not to like?" I defend.

"He's so... dark." I laugh and soon I can't breath.

"Is Tris okay?" I hear Tobias ask. I give the thumbs up then grab a drink and swallow it.

"So what were you laughing about?" Tobias asks me. I look at Christina with my eyes raised indicating that she tell him. She shakes her head, I roll my eyes.

"Well Chris doesn't like you much because you're 'dark' as she put it." He laughs lightly as he says, "What's not to like?" With that Christina are both doubled over chocking on our laughs.

"What? I didn't think it was that funny." Tobias says, making us laugh harder. After a minute or so we compose our selves.

"_You_ weren't that funny, it's just that I said the exact same thing earlier."

"Great minds think alike." He says with a smirk and bends down to kiss me.

* * *

"Our next student performers: Tris Prior, Shauna Morre, Marlene Grant, and Uriah Jacks." The crowd applauds as we walk up to the stage.

Once I get up to the stage and look into the crowd to find Tobias. We make eye contact and he smiles encouragingly.

I hear Uriah's drum start, counting down to start. I walk up to the microphone and begin to sing 'Let Us Love' by Need to Breathe. Everyone cheers as we sing, and I completely get into, only knowing the words.

By the time we're done with the first song I'm completely into it. The next song we play is 'Since You Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. The crowd sings with us as we do the song. We do some more songs and then we leave the stage for the next group.

A large list of names is called, all boys. Everyone watches in amusement as a group of about 15 boys file onto stage. I'm not to sure what to expect form this. Everyone gets into their positions and the drummer and guitarist start, soon followed by everyone else.

"B-be careful making wishes in the- dark dark." I, like everyone else is awed by their song, but more so by how well their doing it, soon everyone's jumping around, screaming with the song.

The next song they play is 'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers, which is just as good as the first song. For the first dance I've ever been to, this is amazing, I don't know how this could have gone any better

* * *

I stand corrected, as the night went on, everything only got better. By the second hour, Tobias had never taken his hands out of my own, or on my waist. He had kissed me as the songs being played had been changed to slower songs.

By the time I'm in my bed that night, I feel like the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

**So there it is. I personally didn't like it so that's why it took so long to write. I wrote it as fast as I could. I thought is was terrible but if it was good to you, than it was good enough! So as always review!**

**And I have no idea what the next chapter will be so it's up to you so you better give me some ideas!**

**Also I'm pretty mad about the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter! I got like 5 reviews! Come on!**

**I still love you but maybe a little less.. you can earn that back by reviewing! Also to all you ghost readers, you don't review, you don't follow, I just get more and more reads, I'm like who the crap are you?! So please, don't be a ghost reader and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Capture The Flag and Comas

**so here's the chapter! **

* * *

**CH 15: POV TRIS**

Earlier today, it was announced that we would have a school wide capture the flag game after school. Even though today was a b-day, everyone was distracted from their classes, including me. I've never played capture the flag before, but I'm not unfamiliar with the game. The way our teams are chosen will be by faction. Every faction will have two team leaders, which the seniors have elected. These teams leaders will pick a player, one by one , until everyone is chosen. It seems a little intimidating to me, especially since the team leaders in Dauntless will probably chose the burliest of us first. While Dauntless will chose brawn over brain, while Erudite will chose brain over brawn. Amity and Candor will chose their friends, and Abnegation will chose who they believe gets the least attention. Even if I will be chosen last, I'm still exited.

"Tris! Are you ready yet?" Christina calls from the living room.

"Sure." I reply, coming out of our bedroom wearing a tight black t-shirt and black jeans with my black tennis shoes. Christina and I both agreed that it would be best to not wear anything worth ruining, due to the fact that by the end of the night we'll probably be splattered with multicolored paint.

We walk down stairs into the parking lot where the faction buses are waiting. Each faction has their own bus for times like this when we need mass transportation. Every bus is unique to its' faction. Our bus is black and covered in graffiti. Erudite's bus is a simple no nonsense blue, Candor's is white with black accents, Amity's is yellow with red accents with pretty paintings covering the bus, like our bus, only the Amity's looks much more inviting. The Abnegation's is simply grey everywhere.

Each bus is a double-decker and can carry 100 plus people. They are more than fit to take us to where ever our paintball location may be.

I search the crowd and find Tobias, his eyes searching as well, but stopping when they meet mine. He waves me over. Chris and I waft through the crowd as fast as we can and finally reach him. Along with Tobias, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke, and Uriah are here.

Before I can even make a move towards Tobias, Uriah rushes forward. I half expect him to pull Tobias away from me but all he does is give me a big hug. Eventually I hug him back. After a few seconds he pulls away.

I'm about to ask what this is about but he answers my question early. "Tris, I just want to apologize. I acted like a dick, and I'm sorry. I still do want to be friends " He says this uncertainly like he expects me to reach out and slap him and reprimand him from doing the right thing.

Instead I hug him again, this time tighter that before. "Of course we're still friends."

He pulls back and gives me a big smile. "Yeah!" He says and walks back over to his original spot next to Marlene, who takes his hand. I hope something is going on between them, they're perfect for each other.

I walk over and take Tobias' hand. He looks down and gives me a genuine smile, the kind that he reserves only for me.

* * *

The Dauntless ended up stopping by an extremely large grove of trees. We we're told that our boundaries are from the trees to a lake, which is about a mile and a half from the trees. Between the trees and the lake is a long stretch of tall corn looking grass along with many rocks and bushes that would serve as excellent places to hide the flag.

Upon departure from the bus, we we're each given a paintball gun and two boxes of ammo. I stand with everyone else who isn't a team captain, and I, unlike everyone else, doesn't seem to enjoy the pressure the strap of the gun applies on my shoulder.

I was happy to see that one of our team captains is a girl from my track team. Her name is Silvia, and she thinks more logically than most Dauntless so I'm confident that she will have a good team, so I'm hoping she'll remember the short fast sophomore on her track team, and not leave me as the last person waiting to be chosen.

The team captains began choosing. As expected, Travis, the other team captain begins choosing all the big surly boys, while Silvia begins choosing her friends, all of which are slender and fast looking. It's getting down to the last 50 of us. The only people I know that have been assigned a team are Uriah and Bryce who are on Travis' team, and Christina and Tobias who are on Silvia's team.

"Ingrid."

"Tris." Yeah! I got called! I head over to Silvia's team and stand next to my friends.

Five minutes later, both teams head in opposite directions. My team, the red team, heads off into the corn-grass and begin to discuss a strategy. Everyone is talking and no one is being heard. I'm about to yell at everyone to shut up when a tall girl beats me to it.

"Guys, just be quiet of a second, no one is listening to you! Just go one at a time. Silvia, you're the team captain, you chose who talks."

Silvia looks around before calling out a name. The boy, Kyle, begins talking and saying his idea when people start interrupting him.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Silvia screams. "Thank you. Now I'm aware most of you don't like Kyle's idea, so who has a better one?"

I raise my hand up cautiously. "Tris." Silvia says, indicating I say my plan.

"Alright so I think that because we have such large teams we should split into groups of about 16, three groups total. So what one group does is stay with the flag, but hide so that if someone walks by the hiding spot they won't know it's where the flag is because they won't see the guards The second team would be scouts, or whatever you want to call them. They will go out individually or in pairs or whatever and they will look for the other teams flag. If they find something, they come back and report. The other group would be offensive, they would just run around trying to disarm everyone in the other team."

Everyone nods their approval.

Tobias leans over and whisper's to me, "Nice plan, I didn't know you where such a little strategist."

I look back up to him, "Yeah, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." I say mysteriously.

"I'm hoping I'll find out some more soon." He replies with a wink. I chuckle and take his hand.

Soon we split into groups. 16 girls stay and guard the flag, which is hidden under a large rock. You can't see it unless you know where you're looking. The girls go into their hiding places. Ten boys and four girls are the offence. Boys found pleasure in the thought of running around shooting people just because. The rest of us are scouts. We decided to go individually so we wouldn't be seen as easily. I'm a scout.

I, with the rest of the people who aren't guarding the flag, head out towards the trees. After five minutes of trudging through the tall grass, I can't see or hear any members of my team. After another five minutes I hear Zeke shout in victory and a group of several people groan in annoyance, I guess Zeke got them all out.

Every three minutes or so I hear a shout of pleasure or a cry of annoyance, each time it brings a smile to my face.

Soon I enter the trees. I wander around for a while before I run into another member of my team. She was also a scout. "Find anything?" I ask. She shakes her head. "You?" She asks me. I shake my head. We both continue in opposite directions before I hear a commotion about 50 feet to my right. There's yelling and shooting. I sprint in that direction and see all the boys that we're the offensive group blasting the blue teams guards. Most of the blue team is soaked in paint while only two or three of the red team was hit. I sneak around to where I see the flag. I look away for a second to make sure no one is about to shoot me and when I turn back around I'm greeted by an unwelcome face.

"Thought you would get my flag that easy, huh?" Bryce asks with a sneer. _What an idiot, you hasn't even shot me yet_! In response I shoot him in the chest. He's out. In shock he trips backwards, falling.

Without paying any more attention to him I rush forward and grab the flag. When I turn back around to show everyone our victory, I see Bryce still hasn't gotten up yet. In fact he's out cold. I see a thin trail of blood leaking from the back of his head. I see that his head landed on a rock.

"Oh god," I mumble. I rush out of the clearing where the flag was and yell to my team to stop.

"Guys! I got the flag!" Everyone cheers. Then I pull Zeke over to where Bryce is.

He laughs and I stare at him. "You did that?" He asks me.

"No! I shot him and he fell, then that happened." I respond, gesturing 'that' with my hands. We go back and get two strong looking boys and get them to pick him up and lead him out of the clearing.

I walk in front of everyone, holding the blue flag up, so everyone we pass knows the game is over and that the red team won.

* * *

"So... how is he?" I hear Kayla ask. I don't really care about Bryce but I want to know if he's dead or hurt, or whatever might be wrong with him, so Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Tobias and I wait outside of the nurses office listening to the conversation.

"He's fine. He has a concussion, though I'm not sure how severe, and is in a coma. We need to bring him to hospital..." We've heard enough so we leave the door and head back up to our dorms.

* * *

The next day, the hallways are filled with conversation about the Dauntless capture the flag game. Everyone is talking about how not to mess with Tris, and how Tris knocked Bryce down and put him in a coma because he was guarding the flag. They make me extremely frustrated. The first few people I heard talking who said that I was the person who put Bryce in a coma I went over to and told them that he fell, and that I didn't hit him as they said I did. They just rolled their eyes and walked away. It doesn't help my case that I'm also known as the girl who gets revenge.

* * *

**so how was that? I used someones idea on capture the flag and also on Bryce getting in a coma! I thought those we're lovely ideas and I hope I did them justice!**

**So tell me how you think I did, and any suggestions for future chapters would also be appreciated Also please read my other fan fiction, Competition. It'll be over in the next few chapters but I still would like some support for that story as well!:)**

**So thanks for reading! I'll update before the end of July, just don't expect a super fast update because at the moment I'm pretty fixed on finishing my other fanfic.**

**Love you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Tris

**Okay so I'm sorry that this is insanely short but I wanted it to be it's won chapter...**

* * *

**CH 15: POV BRYCE**

Although I try as hard as I can I can't will myself out of this coma. And what's worse is that it was my own idiocy that caused the coma. I tripped after Tris shot me and hit my head. I can't believe how much of an idiot I am.

As well as being an idiot about giving myself a concussion, I'm also the biggest idiot for letting Tris go. Even if I act like I never cared for her, it's all a farce, I did, and always will think she's a marvelous person. My greatest regret is letting Tobias get her. I know they're right for each other and will take something terrible to break them apart.

And I'm willing to go that far to get her back.

* * *

**POV KAYLA**

I come back to Bryce's station in the infirmary during my lunch break, like I have every day for three days now. I can't stand seeing him like this. I love him so much- and I should we've been together since 6th grade, and that's four years.

I pull up the stool next to Bryce's bed and sit down next to him, taking his hand. "Bryce, baby? Can you hear me? Well I hope you can. I have to talk to you..." I keep telling him about all my problems, like I would if he were awake. I tell him about my hangnail on my newly manicured thumb, and how I need a hair cut due to my split ends. After finishing those complaints I move onto to the worst one- Tris. "But Bryce, Tris, that whore you we're dating, she's getting so much attention, everyone's talking about her and I can't stand it. I'm gonna have to do something about it." I look up at the clock, oh god I have to get to class! "Sorry Brycey-Boo, I have to go now, I'll come back during my free-period." I begin to rush away when I see his lips move slightly.

I rush back over to him and lean my ear over his mouth, willing him to speak again. "Trispp... Trishh... Tris.. TRIS... Tris." OMG. Why is he thinking her name? What's wrong with him? All I know is that tears are streaming down my eyes, leaving black trails of mascara.

I run out of the infirmary, bawling.

* * *

**okay even though it's extremely short, this was os fun to write. and hey it was an early update, yeah? okay so after I re'read this it reminded me of that scene in Harry Potter where Ron's in the infirmary and he's unconscious and he starts mumbling Hermione's name, even though he's dating Lavender ! And so I just wanted to make it clear, I was not trying to steal Miss Rowling's ideas, just that's what this chapter happened to be! ahah okay please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Invasion (part 1)

**Well hi guys! thanks for reviewing (that was sarcastic). Right now I'm giving every single one of you the evil eye. Less than one freaking percent of everyone who read the last chapter reviewed! That's retarded! I sure hope you're not mad that I haven't updated because you know what , it was all of you guys' fault that I didn't! I have zero motivation and zero ideas so if you want more of my story you better get to motivating me!**

**so yeah, thanks guys for the support (cough cough, sarcastic again), here's my chapter.**

* * *

CH 16: POV TRIS

Walking through the hallway I hear people whisper my name, although I'm sure they're still just going on about capture the flag. I can't wait for this all to just blow over, all the looks I get irritate me to no end.

It's my free period and I'm pretty tired- I just had my track practice- so I decide to head up to the infirmary on my way to my dorm. I know that checking up on Bryce will cause even more suspicions about me to rouse up but I can't help my curiosity. Thankfully, everyone who doesn't have free period is already in class so I don't have to worry about the stares.

I take my time walking from the sports classes buildings to the infirmary; I'm not in a rush. By the time I reach the infirmary a fourth of the period has already passed. The building is eerily quite, I can hear the tap of my running shoes against the hard tile floor like gunshots. The quite is so complete I can hear it, like a buzz in my ears. I've never liked the quite. I don't register my increase in pace, but soon I'm running down the hall to get to Bryce's' stall. I get to the room and still the only sound is stillness, aside from the steady droning beeping coming from a machine across the room. The small noise is drowned out completely in the vacancy of stillness.

I don't sit down in the chair next to Bryce's' bed, but stand next to it, knowing I won't be here for long. As soon as I stop shuffling my feet against the ground, I see Bryce's lips move. I lean over him to try to decipher what he says, and it takes a while before he speaks again. But when he does, I hear him as clearly as a bell.

* * *

POV TOBIAS:

I sit in my computer class trying my best to not fall asleep. Usually I enjoy this class but today were not doing anything hands on, the teacher is sitting there, lecturing us. I try to bring my thoughts away from sleep and Tris, but can barley manage. My head just slips from my hand where it was resting and hits the table, making a banging noise to accompany that of another banging noise, coming from outside the class room.

Everyone looks up from where the heads lay resting on desks or in hand and look towards the door. Everything is quite for several long moments before another loud bang sounds through the hallways.

The teacher, like everyone else, registers that something is not right and motions for us all to get down. Everyone silently slides from their seats and crouch on the ground, some underneath their desks.

The teacher walks carefully across the room, trying to keep her heels from clicking. She slowly opens the door and walks out to investigate. Minutes pass and nothing happens, no more sound come from the hallway. I see a boy about to get out from under his perch below his desk, but the stops dead in his tracks, as the sound of a bloodcurdling scream pierces the air.

* * *

POV TRIS:

"Tris." The word slides smoothly out of the comatose' mouth, and although it comes out as barley more than a release of breathe I hear it as if he were speaking normally to me.

"Tris." He repeats urgently, his voice rising almost up to a whisper. Again, he repeats my name, each time at a louder tone, with a more urgent octave.

After at least repeating my name 50 times he stops and a breathe catches in his throat. I stand over him, not realizing I got close to him. Why did he suddenly stop speaking?

Without warning, his eyes fly open, revealing his startling blue eyes. I clasp a hand over my mouth to contain my scream, but can't stop myself from jumping a little.

"Bryce?" I ask uncertainly. He looks up at me, his eyes showing a feeling he looked at me with when we were in our relationship: compassion. That's when I hear the scream.

* * *

POV TOBIAS:

I jump up from off the ground and run over to the teachers desk. I grab the long metal pole with a little plastic hand the teacher uses as a pointer, and go into the hallway. I see a teacher, sprawled across the ground with blood leaking steadily from her back. Next to her, I see several students, all tied up with looks of terror shinning in their eyes. I see a girl with tear stains running down her face but a strong look in her eyes that surprises me. She shakes her head quickly, as if telling me to get away. And I do, but with no intention of not helping in another way.

* * *

POV TRIS:

The scream came from several buildings away, so the fact that I can still hear it is frightening. What is going on?

I walk towards the door to investigate, when I hear Bryce say,"Tris don't-" but his voice is cut off by the closing door. I jog quietly down the hallways, heading towards the exit. I stop in my tracks when I hear voices talking loudly.

"-plan is totally fail safe. Cops won't risk the life of kids and teachers."

"Yeah, but it is a lot of money." The first voice sounds like it's about to continue, but gets cut of quickly. I barely register a presence behind me before I'm hit in the back of the head, leading me into a falling black void.

* * *

POV TOBIAS:

I sneak back into the classroom, and am greeted by everyone's expectant stares. I go into the center of the room and quietly tell everyone what I saw. Some gasp, others go pale, and others just take on a frightened look.

"So, They're's a window in here, we can get out through there. I can go to all the other classrooms and tell them what to do, and help them get out." I look around the room and see Zeke. "Zeke, you lead the class out through the window. You'll have to be quite and look out for any of who ever these people are. Should we meet up somewhere or just get out of here?" I ask.

I look around but no one responds. "Okay how about we all just meet up right in the beginning of the woods?" I don't want to say it but people are probably patrolling the premises of the campus so trying to escape might not be the smartest idea. The woods, however are central in the campus and will conceal us enough for a while.

I look to Zeke, asking a silent question with my eyes, are you ready? He nods and tells everyone to follow him. I watch them as they, as quietly as possible, move a desk so they can get to the window, and carefully climb out. I watch only the first couple people before sneaking out of the classroom again.

I look around and see that no one is around, and move quickly to the class room across from me. I go in and tell everyone what's going on. The teacher is still in the class room, but seems to be more frightened than the students. I assign someone to lead everyone out of the school and someone to help me tell everyone else what's going on.

I continue like this until all the classrooms in this building have been informed and quietly evacuated. All except the four that are near the group of people with the captured students and teachers. I'll do this, I decide, just really, really quietly and carefully. I take a deep breathe and move my head around the corner to see if anyone is looking at me.

But all I see is Tris, tied up and unconscious.

* * *

_**YOU MUST READ MY AUTHORS NOTE! I DON'T CARE THAT IT'S MORE THAN 1,000 WORDS LONG, READ IT OR DIE!**_

**okay first of all don't question on why they didn't call 911, I need to keep it interesting, and the cops getting involved would just make it less fun! So yeah.. anyways I'll update as soon as I get to 165 reviews. That's not to much to ask. and also, I tried to make this chapter longer than the authors note... heheh that's kinda sad. anyways, I'll update soon(or as soon as I get 165 reviews)**

**okay guys so I'm gonna change the way I write this story now. But don't get me wrong it's not because of your lack of support (although it kinda is), it's because of my lack of a plot for this story and my lack of d****esire to write it all the time. So instead of random updates, I'll update once the latest chapter gets a certain amount of reviews. For example, I will update as soon as I get to 165 reviews in this chapter.( that's only about 13 reviews guys, I know more than 13 people read my story!)**

**Also, due to my new way of writing this story, I'm going to write another story at the same time. But I already have 11 ideas written out and everything but I can't decide which one I want to write. So you guys need to help me!**

**Here's how this is gonna work. I (in this authors note) will tell you the name and summary and extra details about the story. Then on my page you will (hopefully, please:)) vote for which story you think I should do. I'll set up a poll after I put this chapter up. So please go vote, I'll love you forever!**

**_Anyways,_ here's they story crap:**

**1)Not Right: Beatrice Prior, Along with her brother Caleb, were put into the foster home system at a young age. Both only have vague memories of each other. Tris has never been fond of the system and has always done her best to cause problems. For the 34th time in eleven years, Tris is given to a family. However, this family is different than any other she's been to.**

_**so Tris finally finds a family she likes: the Eatons. They like each other but know it's weird.. like incest but not really because they're only adoptive siblings. vote and find out what happens!**_

**2)Fate: Tobias Eaton wanted to escape. All his 23 years he has lived in his small apartment with his abusive father, without ever having a mother. One day he wakes up, despretly hanging on to the tail end of a life he dreamed he had. Searching for this life he leaves the big city where he lives and takes off to the country.**

_**I got this from the song 'God Bless the Broken Road'. so basically when he's driving his car breaks down near a small town. A young adult living their (guess who?!) decides to let him stay with her. you can guess what happens. this won't be very long, just a couple chapters and an epilogue.**_

**3)We'll Be Together Again: Tris has long awaited the moment of her choosing ceremony. For two years she has waited, alive but not living, missing a vital part of herself: Tobias Eaton. He transferred to Dauntless and left her. But not before he left her with lasting words to hold onto:' We'll be together again.'**

_**this will just have 2-4 chapters, each a certain scene. one will be their goodbye. one will be his choosing ceremony one will be her choosing ceremony , and one will be their reuniting. **_

**4)The Greatest Regret: Tobias made true to his word, when Tris became too reckless, he let her go. And it was the greatest regret of his life.**

_**this is set in the middle of Insurgent how when Tobias doesn't like that Tris throws herself into danger impractically, he threatens to end their relationship. In this he actually does and he faces the consequences of it. It ends in everyone dyeing :)**_

**5)Jerk ****Theory: [Based off the movie the Jerk Theory] Tobias is the school player. He's been in just about every hot girl's bed. Although he's not always been like this. When a new girl comes along and shows him no interest, Tobias becomes the one who's interested. To his dismay, this new girl somehow brings out Tobias' old self.**

_**okay so this would be just like the movie, the jerk theory, but with Divergent characters! Ahh! How exiting! If you haven't seen the movie, you so should.**_

**6)Transgressant: ****Tris knew she never belonged in Abnegation. Sure, she had selfless instincts and loved the idea of putting others before herself but Abnegation has always taken selflessness too far. If their was a choice, Tris would love to be able to be free while sticking up for others by using knowledge and bravery to do it. But on choosing day after her brother transferred, she did not have it in her to leave her parents completely alone. **

_**this one is pretty self explanatory... she doesn't like Abnegation so she pretends she's Dauntless. She meets Tobias.**_

**After completing Abnegation's short initiation, Tris longs even more for the life she wishes she could have taken. **  
**Soon she comes up with the idea- she can become Dauntless.**

**7)Magic: Tris, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene all just celebrated their 12th birthdays. They are all ready to go into 6th grade, until they receive a strange letter informing them about their supernatural abilities. The letter tells about a magic school called Hogwarts. Soon after arriving at their new school, the six strangers meet and become friends quickly.**

_**A Harry Potter Divergent cross-over! Fun, yeah?! I got this idea from Crazy Thing Called Love because at the beginning that's what the story was shaping to be like. So obviously, this story would be very long but I think I could make it pretty entertaining.**_

**8)Enduring: ****Tris was never fortunate. She grew up in one of the poorest districts: 11. Every morning before the dawn, she wakes up to harvest the fruit in the trees. To Tris, the best time of the day is in the dusk, when her grandmother tells her stories of the before. Although it's forbidden to talk about the times before the districts, Edith Prior will never let that stop her. In her own way, it's her own small act of defiance. **

**Like her grandmother, Tris has always had it in her to be defiant. One month before the annual reaping, Tris meets a mysterious boy who seems to capture her heart immediately.**

_**so this is pretty much a cross-over between Hunger Games and Divergent, but with a background. I think this one would be fun to read, it seems kinda hard but I want to try it. Also there will be a little prologue, but you'll have to vote for this one to find out what it is...**_

**9) One: ****There was no war on Abnegation, Tobias and Tris have many problems in their relationship but somehow they seem to make it through everything. Together, they believe, they can make it through anything.**

_**This is just one of those no war stories, like anyone elses'. If I do write this one it'll probably end up being written like how I'm fixing to write Crazy Thing Called love. But everyone writes these so I thought I'd give it a shot.**_

**10) YA Jumbalia: Every YA book is amazing and special, and partly because of the plot. But partly because of the characters! In this fan fiction, all the best YA book characters will come together in a modern world society.**

_**that's pretty self explanatory But so this will be all the really good ya books, and don't get mad at me if your favorite book character isn't in there, I haven't read every book ever, but that can be changed. I don't know if this will be high school, college, young adult life, I don't know but I'll figure it out eventually.**_

**11) The Dark Side of the World: Beatrice has lived all of her 16 years as a normal girl, with an overprotective mother. One night, Beatrice and her friend Will go to a club, Beatrice witnesses something she never could imagine. Soon she learns who she really is, and in the process meets the first boy who has ever stolen her heart.**

_**this is a mortal instruments-divergent crossover**_

**12) The Light at the End of the Tunnel: ****Clary has awaited the moment of her choosing ceremony since as long as she can remember. Coming from the faction of truth, she's always been told what what. She knows she's not the prettiest or the smartest, or the bravest. She's never been honest like her faction members. She actually lies a lot of the time. She doesn't see the point of telling everyone everything. As well as not liking her faction, her family is not in the best terms either. That's an understatement. In short, her father is practically evil.**

**Clary decides to switch factions to escape her life, the only thing she doesn't know is where she's going.**

_**this is a divergent-mortal instruments crossover!**_

**Now other than saying please vote! I want to say sorry that that authors note is longer than most of my chapters... but it needed to be done so don't waste the hour+ that it took me to write it!**

**please (if you haven't already) go to Sunni96's page and vote for my story in her poll about the best high school divergent stories .**


	17. Chapter 17: Invasion (part 2)

**let me just say wow. I did not expect that many reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't update as soon as you guys got to the goal, I had no idea that I would get that many reviews! Anyways thank you so much, and I wrote this as fast as I could while making sure it was still up to my writing standers.**

**thank you all so much, and for everyone who gave their votes (even if they didn't use the actual poll I set up *scowl).Anyway, thanks so much. I'll give you the status on the votes at the end.**

* * *

CH 17: POV TRIS

I wake up with a pounding in my head, making me groan. I look around to see where I am- then everything comes rushing back: the men knocking me out after I heard them talking. I can faintly recall being slung over someones shoulder, and a gentle swaying, although that's more of a drunk-like memory.

I look around and see some people unconscious, bleeding, or both. A fortunate few are simply bound by our ankles and wrists but remain conscious. I struggle to no avail, and end up laying on my side, with my hair blocking my vision. I sigh in frustration, and partly to move my hair. It falls back on my face but not before I see a figure's head peak out from the shadows. I blow my hair back again and recognize the figure as Tobias. I make eye contact with him and shake my head. Knowing him, he'll do something rash and think nothing of the consequences.

I can tell he saw me and understands my meaning, but the hard set of his eyes shows that my message only gave him further inclination to carry on what he's planning on doing. I shake my head in a feeble attempt to re-deliver the message but he simply shakes his own head in return. I sigh in frustration.

I try getting back into a normal sitting position, and after several attempts of jerking, I finally land beck to normal. I feel a sharp poke in the back pocket of my jeans and remember that I had removed my key from my bag and put them into my pocket. How lucky of me. I scoot over to a wall to conceal my back and hands and get questioning looks from the intruders.

"What the hell are you doing?" A big man demands. "I thought I might lean against the wall, is that okay with you?" I say through gritted teeth. I know sassing these people won't do me any good but I can hardly contain much worse from coming out of me as well.

He gives me the evil eye but does nothing to stop me. Slouched against the wall, I remove the keys to my dorm from my back pocket. I move slowly and carefully so the men watching my don't recognize my actions. Once my keys are in a stable position in my fingers, I begin sawing at the rope that binds my wrists.

I begin panting with the effort and have to stop to regain my breathe- it would look quite questionably if a girl was panting from sitting against a wall in an air conditioned hallway. After my heartbeat steadies, I continue. Although it takes what seems like hours, I eventually finish cutting the rope. My ankles are still tied but I can't cut those ropes discreetly.

I look around for anything I can use as a weapon but see nothing. It's not like the school keeps knives and metal poles lying around in the hallways... unfortunately.

All the other conscious captives are next to me. I make eye contact with the one nearest to me, and look down and her wrists. I then cautiously hand her the keys. She seems to understand and begins sawing at her own ropes, quietly like I did. Although it must take an hour, we eventually get the keys passed around to everyone and cut the ropes on their wrists. Now that we're partially free, I have an idea.

* * *

POV ZEKE:

Although it's a little frightening being the one in charge, I'm honored that Tobias wanted me to be in charge. People are looking up to me. Although it took a long time, we eventually got to the woods, and are concealed well. We were the first group to make it here, but soon others arrived as well. By two hours, every class in the building we were in is with us, excepting the few people who were captured or the 'messengers', and they would arrive soon as well.

Due to everyone's' nerves, no one is talking very much, only quite spurts of conversation that die out quickly. Some of the girls sit in small circles and quietly play hand games, although other than the small croak of laughs that come when someone is eliminated, they are almost silent. Much more time goes by and some people decide to take naps, although I question how comfortable they'll be able to get on the dirt ground.

Someone gasps loudly, resulting in every head to turn towards the girl. "Why have we not called to police yet?" She whispers harshly. Everyone around her seems to have some expression from humor, to anger, to dawning realization, or something in between. She takes out her phone. "I"ll just-" But she's cut off by a tall man, standing in the shadows holding a flashlight.

"Drop the phone." He says in a deep voice. The girl takes in a sharp breathe, and releases it with her phone.

* * *

POV TRIS:

All of the men and huddled in a circle, facing stupidly away from us. I count from three in my head. Three...Two... one. I jump up and leap, not ungracefully, at the nearest man. He yells out in surprise. I bend down to his waist band and pull out his gun.

I jump off the man, but having my legs tied together, I fall over landing awkwardly on my side, but I don't let my aim falter from the men. I see some pull out their own guns, others stair at me in shock.

"You wouldn't shoot." A short man says. "You don't know how to use a gun." He says this smugly, feeling completely assured. What he doesn't know is the strange out of school classes this school offers.

"You wanna bet?" I snarl, before shooting a man with his gun aimed at me in the hand. It strays a little further from his hand, and end up hitting his forearm, but it makes him drop his gun all the same.

As if from a distance, I hear Tobias shout my name, and I turn to where he was, but only see him running, full speed at me. I see a man turn a gun at him, and as fast as my mind could process the turn of events, I aim and shoot at the mans arm. The bullet hits him, but not before his own bullet hits Tobias, making him cry out and fall to the ground in a heap. I turn to run to him, but another blast sounds through the room, and a pain like nothing I've ever experienced rips through my shoulder. I cry out and fall on the ground, somehow right next to Tobias. I turn to see his face scrunched up in agony.

When he registers my gaze on him, he turns to face me. "Tris." Is all he says. "I'm here," I reply softly. I try to keep the pain out of my voice but it's difficult with the waves of pain that wash over me and consume me like a fire.

He hears the undisguised pain in my voice and meets my eyes again. "Where did you get shot?" He asks me, his own voice full of pain.

"Shoul-" I begin but I'm cut of by a pair of arms wrapping around my arms and dragging me away from Tobias. I scream out in pain, and can't control a stream of tears from falling from my eyes. I see blackness dance like stars in my vision.

"Shut up, bitch. Don't move again." The man that grabbed me snarls.

"Why are you doing this?" Another boy who was captured demands, surprisingly, he's able to keep his voice steady.

"You really want to know, kid?" Without waiting for a response, he talks again. "Doesn't matter if you know or not, you'll find out eventually.

"So as you know, your school is damn rich. We've been thinkin' for a plan for a while now, and finally got one. If we capture some people, and demand the money the school has, or we shot every last one of you, and blow the school up with a pre-placed bomb, they'll give us the money. It's not that complicated really." All the men look genuinely pleased with their amazing wit.

"Now, we'll have to tie you all back up, won't we?"

* * *

POV ZEKE:

From out of the shadows, about 10 more men appear, each wielding guns. One man get in front of the pack of terrified people and demands that we follow him. the rest either surround us or flank us. We all trudge quietly through the campus, making it to the building we were at originally.

We're thrown in to the same hallway as the rest of the captors, and as I walk past them, I notice that some people including Tris and Tobias are bloody. I also notice that some of our captors are bloody as well.

It seems like hours pass before we hear the second loud crash of today.

* * *

**okay so yet again, I'm so sorry guys for not updating right away but I got this out here as soon as I could! and I have my birth day party today so even if you reach 200 reviews(which is my kinda goal, if you guys get to 200 reviews before the time I can update, sorry, but I will update as quickly as I can if you reach 200) I might not update right away.**

**anyways, please continue voting for both my next story and vote for this story on Sunni96's page (if you haven't already) I really would appreciate the votes**

**so, until later!**

**3annades49800**


	18. Chapter 18: Invasion (part 3)

**okay guys, thank you so much for reviewing, I just want you to know the feeling that comes from seeing someone tell you that your a great writer, and that they enjoy your writing is truly unique and I just want to thank everyone who has every reviewed or supported me in any way, thank you for giving me that feeling. **

**Also thank you for everyone who said happy birthday to me! I just wanted to point out that my birthday is actually May 25... I always have late b-day parties, that's just how dis chick rolls!**

**I also want to say that I won't be able to update until my schedule gets normal again, because right now, school starts again this Thursday and I still have to read my summer reading (go procrastinators!) So yeah.. and also I think I'm going to take some persons idea (some one who reviewed) and write the first chapter of each of my story ideas and then you guys could vote on them from there, on which one to continue. And I could use the votes I already have to see which chapter I write first! yeah!**

**okay well here's the chapter.**

* * *

POV TRIS: CH 18

I jump, sending yet another heavy wave of throbbing pain through my body, as the loud crash sounds through the air. I look around and notice that our captors' faces don't appear as if the noise was expected. One of them moves to go check out the disturbance, when the crackle of a bull horns sounds, followed by, "Don't move! Put your hands where I can see them! This is the FBI!" I can practically feel the smiles on everyone's faces- and the undisturbed glee of our captors, probably from realizing that their plan will still unfold even if the cops are here. In fact, it will be the piece that initiates a further step in their plan. Instead of relief, I feel my blood go cold.

I sit, like everyone else, and wait for the doors to burst open, revealing heavily armed men. But instead when the doors do open- and only open slightly- I am greeted by small metal canisters. I wait for something to happen, but only get a black dizziness, filling my head and pulling me into a dark emptiness.

* * *

I wake yet again, but I am no longer in the school hallway. I'm no longer bound by my wrists and ankles and the pain in my shoulder is replaced by a cool, minty feel, originating in my shoulder, but spreading throughout my whole body, a feeling somewhat like aloe-vera. After a few more seconds, I register where I am: a hospital room. But why? And how?

As if summoned by my thoughts, a man comes into my room, looks at me, and nods. "I expected you would be awake." He says, in a calm voice.

"What's going on?" I ask, the rasp in my voice and the sting in my throat surprising me. The man registers my look of surprise and speaks, "Don't talk. Just let me speak; I'll explain everything." The man goes on telling me in detail exactly what happened. He told me that the police had been informed by a parent. The parent had been texted by their son, one of the students who was captured, and had apparently heard the men's plans. The parent immediately called the police, but explained that they couldn't just walk in to where the men were, because then they would be able to have made the threat of shooting the kids and blowing up the school or getting the money in the school's' bank. So, the police had instead rolled in a small amount of knockout gas. No one was aware that the kids where also with the invaders- it had not been intended for us to be knocked out as well. But everything ended well. The men went to jail, and everyone who needed it were sent to the hospital, and that included myself.

As soon as he is done explaining, I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off. "Don't talk- the knock out gas temporarily damages the throat, and you will only make that damage last longer if you speak."

I nod but then mouth the word, _mom_. He nods then replies, "Yes, we have alerted your parents, in fact, if your up to it, your family can come in to see you." I nod, then add_ thank you_, before he turns away.

I'm soon greeted by the comfort of my mothers arms, and my fathers warm and concerned gaze. "We know you can't talk but are you alright?" My mom asks.

I roll my eyes and point to my shoulder but nod. Then a thought crosses my mind- what about sports!? I look around frantically trying to find someway to communicate. Then I see Caleb's' phone in his hand, and I point to it.

"What, you want this?" He asks, and I nod. I grab it and go onto the notebook app. I quickly type, _what am I going to to about all my sports? _I show it to everyone and my mom smiles. "Don't worry about that, school is being held up for a little while, as you can imagine. You'll be taking online courses for a little while." Well that takes care of one thing, but doesn't answer my question. I point to the phone again.

"Honey, sports are going to be held off for as long as school is. And photography and art and singing. But you wouldn't be able to do sports anyway, because off your shoulder." I want to reply that running has nothing to do with my shoulder but I save it. I just nod.

My family stays for a while more, and talks to me, providing company. After a while I find my eye lids getting heavy and before I know it the comfort of sleep wraps around me.

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of my stomach gnawing on itself in hunger. As if by miracle, I look to the small table next to my bed and see a bottle of water and some snack food. I grab a granola bar and stuff it into my mouth. I eat several more and then settle down to a bag of goldfish.

I glance back at the table and see my phone. I reach over and grab it. On the screen I see I have a text from Christina, Tobias, Mom, and an unnamed number that I recognize.

I click on Christina's first and read it.

_I found out what happened! whats going on with u, where r u?! text me soon!_

I quickly reply, _im fine, im just in the hospital. i got shot in the shoulder but im fine now :)_

I go to Mom's text next. _hi hon, we left after you feel asleep, but we can come back whenever you want. If you're hungry we can get you some food. see you soon love you_

I respond immediately, exited form the prospect of food. _could you please bring me something, im starving_

I then look at Tobias' text. _tris! im so worried about you! how's your shoulder, are you feeling alright? i need to know your room number so i can come see you!_

I laugh at his text- I can imagine him frantically typing this, as if his life depended on sending me this, and his worried expression as he sent it, waiting feverishly for a reply. _im fine Tobias! and how are you, I didn't even see where you were shot! I hope you're feeling okay. I'm in room 887_

I send it and move onto the last text, a cold realization washing over me- the number is Bryce's. _tris are you alright? I really want to see you, we need to talk. just know I still love you, and I hope to see you soon. please tell me where you are- _I stop reading there and close my phone without replying. At least I won't be going to school with him for a while.

A little voice in the back of my head speaks up: _you can't hide from your problems forever._

But then the other little voice in my head responds, _I sure as hell can try._

* * *

**so was it good? that is (obviously) the last 'Invasion' chapter, and maybe the last chapter for this week cause of school...**

**but yeah anyways. So I'm definatly going to do the first chapter of everything and then have you decide from there which one I should continue first. So just so you know, here's the order that I will write the first chapters in. (OMG WAIT) should I post each cahpter after I write it or should I post them all at the same time after I finish all of them?! YOU MUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

**anyways, here's the order I'll write them in, even if I don't post them in this order:**

**1)Jerk Theory**

**2)Fate**

**3)Enduring**

**4)We'll be together again**

**5)Not Right**

**6)One**

**7)The dark side of the world**

**8)the greatest regret**

**9) Transgressant**

**10) magic**

**11)ya jumbaliya**

**12)the light at the end of the tunnel**

**like always, please review, and this time put in there somewhere about how I should post these damn chapters...**

**thanks, love ya, until the next update!**

**~annades49800**


	19. Chapter 19: 25th Date

**omg guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in more than a month! First it was school than it was my computer broke than it was me procrastinating. But I really hope someone is still interested enough to read this. So since it's been so long, you might just want to reread the last chapter I wrote, since it's pretty short. **

**I also want to say wow. just wow. I just now noticed how many reviews and views and followers and favorites I have. So thanks sooooooo much everyone, your support is what keeps me going,:)**

* * *

**CH 19: POV TRIS**

It's been one whole month since the invasion of the school, and everyone is still taking online courses. The damage that was done to the school is being repaired, and at the same time new safety precautions are being installed. It's not like that's surprising or anything but I'm in no way looking forward to the schools idea of 'super safety'.

So far I haven't had any sign of Bryce- other than his non stop texting or calling. Even though I've blocked him he insists on continuing trying to contact me.

One good thing that's come out of the school shooting was getting to stay home and take school at my own pace, as long as I was at a certain point of my lessons by the end of each week. Due to my excess of free time I've had a lot of time for Tobias, and some time for Christina as well, all though she's been spending as much time with Will as I have been with Tobias.

I've kept track: Tobias and I have been on a total of 24 dates now. We've gone on some kind of outing almost everyday since I was checked out of the hospital. It turns out Tobias was only shot on his bicep, and the shot barely even pierced him, but still left a lot of damage, just not any damage that took much time to heal. We've always been going on non physical demanding dates: movies, dinners, other relaxing easy going outings.

Until now. Today for our 25th date I convinced Tobias to come to an indoor rocking climbing place. Not only does it have rock climbing but also bowling, arcade games and laser tag. Even though he won't admit it, I know that Tobias' hesitation to accept the offer of this date was due to his fear of heights. I accused him of it and he declined it. I asked him why he didn't want to go then, and he said that he never said he didn't want to go (even though he did) and said he'd pick me up at eight.

Right now, I'm slipping on my black yoga pants - I know that jeans would be awful to go rock climbing in- and a biggish royal blue v-neck shirt. I put on my chacos and put a pair of socks into my purse for bowling. I grab my sun glasses and trotted down the stairs as I hear Tobias honk from the front yard.

"Bey Mom, I'll be back before..." I don't finish and rush out the door, not knowing when I actually will be home. I hear her muffed reply, and hop into Tobias' mustang. I slip on my sunglasses and turn to Tobias. He grins his adorably sexy boyish grin at me, making me chuckle.

"You look great." He says. I lean in to kiss him and my mother rushes out of the house.

"When will you be-" She's cut off when she sees our positions. "What are you-?!" She exclaims, and I start slapping Tobias' arm, yelling at him at step on it.

We grin as the rush of wind blows through our open windows.

(o)

After a loud car ride filled with ear-splitting music, laughing and joking, we pull into the parking lot. Tobias jumps out and rushes to my door opening it and offering me his hand. I take it and hop out.

He closes my door behind me and locks the car. As we walk walk towards the entrance I slip my hand into his back pocket. He replicates my movement but I catch his hand with my free one.

"I don't have pockets." I say with a laughing smile.

"I know that." He responds with a wink and a sly smile. He takes my hand and laces it with his, and begins to swing it before I slap him.

"You know I hate that." I say; he's tried this many times, all times I've refused him.

"And that's why I keep doing it." I laugh as we walk through the automatic doors.

We get a four hour pass for everything, which came to a total of 20 dollars each, which Tobias insisted on paying for.

"I can't afford to be with you; I'm gonna be broke pretty soon." He sighs dramatically.

"I told you I could pay for myself." I say.

"Well too bad it's already been paid for." He walks off towards an empty bowling alley. I roll my eyes and follow him, on the way picking up a nine pound ball. I glance at the ball Tobias choose, noting that it's the 16 pound one.

"How can you even pick up that ball?" I say, and walk over to where he placed it. I slip my fingers into it, and try lifting it up. I hold it for less than half a second before the ball and I fall to the ground.

"Need some help?" Tobias asks, trying to hide his smile. I jerk up my hand and he hauls me up.

"How do you even lift this thing up?" I say, repeating my question. He just laughs. "You're first, Tris."

I lift up my own ball and head up to our lane. "You gave us bumpers?" I ask. He smirks at me, giving my a go on motion. I fling the ball out, and watch as it hits each bumper two times before knocking down six pins.

"Nice," Tobias says. "You threw it at ten miles an hour." He laughs a little.

"And how do you know that?" I ask putting my hand on my hip. He points to score board above my head. I look up. Below my score, it says 10.3 miles per hour.

"I'd like to see you do better." I say.

"We'll see." He says in strange voice, rolling his eyebrows, causing me to laugh. I grab my ball and fling it for a second time. It was a replica of my first turn. Frowning, I turn and sit on the bench. "Go." I demand. "I'll buy you a coke if you can get more than double 10 miles an hour." I smirk.

"I'll also get a kiss if I make a strike, with 20 miles per hours, as well of course." He states, but looks at me questionably. I nod. He won't get 20 miles per hour.

He chunks his dangerously heavy ball down the lane. My jaw drops as it pummels down the lane and straight through every pin. I look up. 23.2 miles per hour. I scowl but Tobias just grins hugely. He leans down to kiss me, and I let him for a few seconds before pushing him away. I can't say I didn't enjoy that, and I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Now how about that coke?" He asks innocently.

(o)

The game ended with 43 to 98. Tobias being the 98. You can't say I didn't try. Through all the bets we made Tobias got one coke, two slices of pizza, a bar of chocolate and four kisses. I got one pack of lemon heads. Which I happen to hate. Tobias though this was absolutely hilarious. At one point during our game I had to wait for seven minutes for hi to clam down enough to throw his ball. He kept laughing too hard at my attempts at getting the ball to go up to at least 15 miles per hour, the fastest I could get it to go was 14.5. He got a video of my attempts, much to my displeasure.

After bowling we played laser tag. Our team was just us and four younger teenagers. The other team was at least 20 under seven year olds. Halfway through the game Tobias and I found a hidden corner and just kissed for a while. A one point one of the little kids found us and ran away screaming, claiming that we were eating each other.

After that I just made Tobias play shooting games to win me points. We played hockey, which I happen to be insanely good at, to both Tobias and my own surprise. We ended with 738 points and a ton of candy.

I began urging him to come to the rock climbing part when he rooted himself to the spot.

"Tris." He whined.

"What? Are you scared?" I ask him in a baby voice. At this he puffs out his chest and I have to put my the back of my hand over my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"No, of course not. It's just that we've already been here for almost four hours. We have to leave now. We can come back some other time and do this." I just laugh and take his hand.

"Whatever, Tobias."

Walking out, we're loaded down with two bags each of candy, and my purse. Tobias keeps teasing me about how I look like I'm completely buried in my stuff. I laugh, and we continue to joke until we get about ten feet from Tobias' car.

Then I see him.

Bryce.

* * *

**okay guys so there's the newest chapter, nice and fluffy, ruined by none other than Bryce, I hope you liked it:)I feel like i made the whole bryce thing kinda dramatic but, ya know, that's how it goes. **

** i just want to say that this story won't be my top priority I'm going to try to update 1-2 time every 2 weeks. The reason is right now school is my absolute number 1 priority, since my classes are now counting for college (which sucks cause I'm only in 8th grade :() and horses are my second. But I want to write a first chapter for each of my story ideas, and that will be something I'm focusing more on than this story. So it's not like I'm abandoning this one, it's just going down on the priority list. but that does't mean I don't enjoy feedback:)**

**~until the next update, annades49800**


End file.
